Amnesia
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: Naoe Riki, remaja laki-laki yang mengalami amnesia karena kecelakaan lalu lintas dan Futaki Kanata, sang ketua OSIS yang harus menanggung beban sendirian setelah kematian adik tercintanya. Dibalik keduanya ada hubungan rumit yang dapat menguras emosi masing-masing. Tapi sebelum itu, benarkah ada kecelakaan yang dialami Riki? Atau... /Last Chapter/
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel Little Busters! (Original, EX (Ecstasy)/ME) by Key Visual Studio 2007 - 2008**

**Fanfic 'Amnesia' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2015**

* * *

**Prologue**

"..."

Dimana aku sekarang?

"Uuuu..."

Kubuka perlahan kedua mataku yang terasa berat. Samar-samar kulihat sekeliling ruangan bernuansa putih. Dimana ini? Apa aku berada di rumah sakit?

"A-Ah... Ittai..."

Aku berusaha untuk bangkit dari ranjang namun tak bisa. Tubuhku mendadak sakit semua. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berbaring kembali.

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa aku bisa disini? Dan kenapa tubuhku sakit dan tak bisa bergerak?

Saat aku hendak memikirkan itu, pintu kamarku terbuka. Ada seorang yang kuyakini sebagai perawat dan seorang dokter masuk.

"Naoe-san, apa anda sudah tak apa-apa?"

Naoe-san? Apakah itu aku? Aku bahkan tak ingat.

"..."

Takut mengecewakan seorang perawat disana aku hanya mengangguk. Tapi serius. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak ingat. Apa jangan-jangan aku...

"Sepertinya dugaan kami benar, Naoe-san. Anda mengalami amnesia setelah kecelakaan yang anda sekeluarga alami."

Sudah kuduga. Aku mengalami lupa ingatan. Dan sang dokter mengatakan aku begini setelah mengalami, kecelakaan?

Sekeluarga?

Tunggu dulu.

"Apa... Aku punya orang tua... Yang ikut bersamaku saat itu?"

Sang perawat dan sang dokter saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaanku. Tapi sejurus kemudian raut wajah mereka berdua berubah sendu.

"Sayang sekali, kami tak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuamu. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi sepertinya Kami-sama berkehendak lain."

Artinya, mereka sudah meninggal?

"A-Aku tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. Jadi, maafkan aku. Tapi aku sungguh tak ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan kenapa aku ada disini dengan tubuh memar seperti ini."

"Polisi sempat kemari saat membawa anda. Beliau mengatakan mobil yang anda sekeluarga tumpangi ditabrak sebuah truk di sebuah pertigaan di pagi hari. Dan beliau beserta anggota kepolisian sedang mencari tahu penyebabnya."

"Begitu..."

Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Bukannya aku tak sedih. Oke, anak mana yang tak sedih jika ditinggal orang tuanya? Tapi aku sendiri merasa tak yakin. Benarkah aku memiliki orang tua?

Tidak. Sampai separah inikah amnesia yang kualami.

"Oh iya, Naoe-san. Besok anda sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan juga, teman-teman anda akan berkunjung setelah ini. Jadi selagi sempat beristirahatlah."

Teman-teman? Apa aku punya teman disaat kondisiku begini? Bukan. Tapi apa aku ingat kalau dulu aku memiliki seorang teman?

"..."

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan sang perawat sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua pergi dari kamarku.

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

"T-Tunggu dulu."

Keduanya menghentikan langkahnya masing-masing.

"Aku... Tidak ingat namaku..."

Sang perawat hanya tertegun melihatku lalu mengucapkan nama itu. Nama yang harus aku ingat mulai dari sekarang.

"Naoe Riki. Itulah nama anda. Sekarang istirahatlah."

**~ To be Continued ~**


	2. Awaken

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel Little Busters! (Original, EX (Ecstasy)/ME) by Key Visual Studio 2007 - 2008**

**Fanfic 'Amnesia' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2015**

* * *

**Awaken**

*ringing*

"..."

Aku terbangun seketika kala mendengar bunyi nyaring pada alarm ponsel ku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Sudah waktunya untuk sekolah.

"Hu..."

Lalu aku bergegas untuk turun dari ranjangku dan kemudian menatap seseorang yang kelihatannya masih asik tidur di ranjang atas. Sosok berbadan besar yang identik dengan warna merah. Sekaligus teman sekamar dalam dorm khusus laki-laki ini.

Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, namanya kalau tidak salah...

"Hei, Masato. Ayo bangun. Nanti kau kesiangan loh."

Yap Itu dia. Inohara Masato.

_"Yo, Riki! Aku Inohara Masato! Kau mungkin tak mengingatku sekarang tapi aku teman sekamarmu di asrama! Semoga kau masih betah bersamaku!"_

Aku masih mengingat kalimat itu ketika dirinya memperkenalkan diri kala aku masih berada di rumah sakit. Walau dia bilang 'Semoga kau masih betah bersamaku!' tapi aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin, kalau dulu aku masih ingat aku dan Masato memang selalu seperti ini.

Kupikirkan itu nanti.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Mungkin dia memang tukang tidur."

Dengan kata-kata itu aku bergegas untuk mandi lalu berganti pakaian menuju sekolah dekat asramaku.

Aku bahkan tak ingat kalau dulu aku tinggal disini bahkan semenjak orang tuaku masih ada.

"Ohayou, Riki."

Ketika aku berjalan di lorong menuju keluar asrama, sosok besar lainnya yang memakai hakama berambut putih mendekat padaku. Orang ini kalau tidak salah namanya...

"Ohayou, Kengo."

Yap. Miyazawa Kengo.

_"Yo, Riki. Namaku Miyazawa Kengo. Kau mungkin akan mudah mengingatku karena sering berpakaian begini. Semoga kau betah bersama kita sampai ingatanmu kembali."_

Itulah yang ia katakan saat memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Dan seperti yang ia katakan, mudah untuk mengingat dirinya karena ia selalu memakai hakama, kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Lho. Masato tidak bersamamu?"

"Ah, dia masih tidur. Jadi kupikir aku meninggalkannya."

"Seingatku dulu kau orang pertama yang akan membangunkannya. Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukannya, ya. Kasihan kalau harus menyuruh Rin yang membangunkan si bodoh itu."

"M-Maaf jadi merepotkanmu."

Dengan kata-kata itu Kengo berlalu saja meninggalkanku dan pergi menuju kamarku dan Masato.

Ah, iya. Tadi dia sempat menyebutkan satu nama lagi. Kalau kuingat-ingat, dia satu-satunya perempuan yang mengunjungiku di rumah sakit dan selalu saja berdiri di belakang Kengo.

_"A-Aku Natsume Rin. Sedih rasanya karena kau tak mengingatku. Tapi setidaknya bantu aku untuk bisa berbicara dengan sesama perempuan sampai ingatanmu kembali."_

Itulah yang ia katakan. Dan sepertinya ia sosok yang sangat pemalu. Bahkan bicara denganku saja agak terbata-bata. Tapi dia sebenarnya gadis yang cukup manis.

Hei! Apa yang kupikirkan!?

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tak berpikiran aneh-aneh begini!"

"Apanya yang aneh-aneh?"

*pat*

"Uwaa!"

Aku melompat terkejut ketika kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahu kiriku. Kali ini sosok tinggi berambut jingga dengan mata merah. Dasi biru yang ia pakai menunjukkan dirinya adalah seniorku alias kelas tiga.

Satu-satunya orang yang tak kulupakan walau terkena amnesia. Ya, mungkin ini salah satu keanehan yang kumiliki.

"Ya ampun, Kyousuke. Kau mengejutkanku."

Tepatnya, Natsume Kyousuke. Laki-laki yang sudah sekian lama menjadi temanku. Satu-satunya orang yang kuingat ketika di rumah sakit.

_"Halo, Riki. Aku Natsume Kyousuke. Walau kau mengingatku tapi banyak hal yang pasti tak kau ketahui. Jangan khawatir. Pelan-pelan kami akan memberitahumu semua hal yang kami ketahui tentangmu."_

Itulah yang ia sampaikan padaku. Dan aku tentu senang mendengarnya.

"Lho. Mana Masato dan Kengo?"

"Yah, Masato sepertinya sedang asik tidur. Kalau Kengo 'sih, dia masih membangunkannya dengan 'caranya'."

"Begitu. Baiklah, ayo cepat. Rin sudah menunggu kita di kantin."

"Ya."

Dengan langkah beriringan aku dan Kyousuke bergegas menuju kantin untuk sarapan. Dan benar saja. Begitu sampai, sosok gadis surai coklat panjang sudah berada disana. Duduk manis di kursi.

"Ohayou, Riki."

"Ah. Ohayou, Rin."

"Yo, Rin."

Aku dan Kyousuke memutuskan untuk duduk berdekatan dengan Rin.

"Apa kau sudah tak apa-apa, Riki?"

"Y-Yah. Begitulah. Meski tak sepenuhnya."

"Kuharap kau tak sedang berbohong."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi maksud Rin. Meski jelas sekali ada nada kekhawatiran yang bisa kudengar lewat telingaku.

"Tak usah buru-buru, Riki. Kau akan segera mengetahui yang sebenarnya, sesegera mungkin."

"Iya. Terima kasih."

Mengetahui yang sebenarnya, ya?

Aku rasa pasti banyak hal yang terjadi diluar sana yang pasti sudah kulupakan akibat kecelakan yang 'katanya' kualami saat itu. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tak yakin dengan ucapanku sendiri.

'Mudah-mudahan bukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk.'

*ringing*

Bel sekolah terdengar ketika kami baru saja selesai sarapan.

"Yosh. Ayo kita berangkat."

Dengan nada itu, aku dan Rin mengikuti Kyousuke menuju gedung sekolah. Hingga akhirnya kami berdua berpisah dengan Kyousuke karena ruang kelas yang berbeda. Maklum dia sudah kelas 3. Dia adalah senior kami.

Namun ketika aku berjalan menuju ruang kelasku, suasana aneh menyelimutiku.

"R-Rin."

"Hm?"

"K-Kenapa mereka semua memandangku aneh begitu?"

Rin yang berada di depanku seperti mengerti maksud pertanyaanku. Tapi dia hanya menjawab,

"Seperti yang aniki katakan. Kau akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya sesegera mungkin."

Ah, dugaanku benar. Jadi pasti ada sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan terjadi ketika aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi, apa? Apa yang terjadi saat itu?

Aku sungguh penasaran.

*pat*

"Yo!"

"Maaf terlambat."

Ada dua orang yang menepuk bahuku. Tentu saja, masih ada dua orang lagi yang tertinggal sedari tadi.

"Masato, Kengo, kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

"Yah. Tahu sendirilah."

Aku melihat ada bekas luka memar di pipi Masato sementara pemilik lukanya sendiri hanya bisa nyengir. Ya ampun. Harus sampai melakukan itu kah hanya untuk membangunkannya?

"Ya setidaknya kalian berdua tak benar-benar terlambat. Ayo masuk."

"Dasar bodoh."

Rin hanya mengumpat pelan sementara aku sendiri lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa kecil sembari melangkahkan kaki masuk ke ruang kelas.

Perasaan nostalgia langsung menyelimutiku. Apakah ini pertanda awal aku akan mengingat semuanya?

"Naoe-kun…"

Suara pelan terdengar di telingaku. Ada seorang perempuan dengan rambut hijau gelap sebahu bermata hitam keemasan dan terdapat pita oranye di belakang kepalanya.

Kelihatannya aku mengenalnya. Tapi aku tak ingat namanya.

"Naoe-kun, aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Kau sudah tak apa-apa?"

"I-Iya. Begitulah."

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama. Dan itu tak salah.

"Tapi, maaf. Aku tak mengingatmu."

"Eh…?"

Aku mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan tapi sepertinya masih bisa didengar olehnya. Raut wajahnya mulai menampakkan senyum sedih.

"Jadi, ternyata benar ya. Kau mengalami amnesia dan akhinya melupakan kami semua."

"I-Iya. Maaf."

Duh. Ini salahku. Aku malah membuat gadis ini menjadi begini. Tapi bagaimana aku minta maaf padanya!?

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa mengerti. Sedih rasanya jika dilupakan seseorang yang sangat berhaga. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi jika itu terjadi."

Entah mengapa aku merasa senyumnya mulai bermakna lain.

"Namaku Suginami Mutsumi. Senang berkenalan kembali denganmu, Naoe-kun. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama depan kalau kau mau."

"I-Iya. Salam kenal kembali juga, Suginami-san."

Perasaan ini semakin kuat saja menyelimutiku. Apa ini sebenarnya? Dan, entah kenapa aku jadi sedih begini?

Ah sudahlah. Paling tidak, satu hal yang sudah kuketahui adalah ini awal dari segalanya.

**~ To be Continued ~**


	3. Retained

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel Little Busters! (Original, EX (Ecstasy)/ME) by Key Visual Studio 2007 - 2008**

**Fanfic 'Amnesia' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2015**

* * *

**Retained**

Hari ini kami semua berkumpul di lapangan baseball atas ajakan Kyousuke saat pulang sekolah sore harinya. Meski begitu,

Satu hal yang jadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa lebih banyak perempuan disini? Dan semuanya menatapku khawatir. Apa mungkin kabar mengenai diriku sudah tersebar luas kemana-mana?

Atau mungkin, mereka semua memang mengenalku dari dulu tetapi aku melupakannya?

*pat* *pat*

"Hari ini kita patut bersyukur karena teman kita sudah kembali dari rumah sakit. Tapi seperti yang sudah kuberitahu pada kalian, Riki mengalami amnesia. Jadi maaf jika kalian semua dilupakan oleh nya."

"Uuu… M-Maafkan aku…"

"Tak apa-apa, Riki-kun." Salah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan sweater mendekat padaku dan menggenggam tanganku. "Kau bisa kembali saja sudah membuat kami semua bahagia."

"B-Begitu. Terima kasih."

Kemudian ada seorang gadis lain berambut biru sebahu dengan warna mata yang sama ikut mendekat. "Perlu waktu lama untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu, Naoe-san. Kuharap tak apa-apa bagimu."

"Iya. Tak apa-apa."

Sementara itu selang beberapa waktu kemudian aku mengenal mereka semua. Meski tak benar-benar mengenalnya seratus persen dalam ingatanku.

Kamikita Komari

Kurugaya Yuiko

Nishizono Mio

Noumi Kudryavka

Setidaknya itulah nama-nama yang kukenal saat ini.

"Sebenarnya begini, Riki. Seharusnya ada satu orang lagi yang belum kukenalkan padamu. Tapi dia tak ada disini sekarang."

"Eh, lalu dimana dia?"

Mata Kyousuke berubah nadir. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang yang dimaksud.

"Haah… Haah…"

Namun belum sempat Kyousuke mengatakannya, kami dikejutkan dengan Rin yang datang kemari, berlari hingga kelelahan.

"Ada apa, Rin?"

"Haah… A-Anu… Seito kaichou…"

Seito kaichou? Ketua OSIS? Apa mungkin yang dimaksudkan Rin itu,

"Katakan saja apa yang terjadi, Rin."

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya langsung! Pokoknya ikut saja denganku langsung!"

Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Dan anehnya ketika kami sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan, hanya aku dan Kyousuke yang diperbolehkan masuk. Yang lainnya malah tidak diizinkan.

Dan disana bisa kulihat. Ketua OSIS yang kuketahui bernama Futaki Kanata-san sedang terbaring lemah di kasur ruang kesehatan. Disini hanya ada aku, Kyousuke dan salah satu anggota OSIS yang menjenguknya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Futaki?"

"Kondisinya lemah. Beberapa hari belakangan ketua terus memaksakan diri untuk bekerja sehingga lupa pada dirinya sendiri."

Kemudian muncul satu pertanyaan di pikiranku.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat Futaki-san jadi memaksakan diri begini?"

Si anggota OSIS menatapku agak terkejut tapi sejurus kemudian kembali menatap ketua nya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

"Ketua tak pernah menceritakannya pada kami. Tetapi dari apa yang kudengar dari para siswa-siswi disini, aku rasa kematian adiknya lah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Kulihat ketua merasa seperti harus menanggung beban sendirian dan tak pernah meminta bantuan orang lain bahkan pada kami sendiri."

Begitu. Jadi Futaki-san memiliki seorang adik dan dia sudah meninggal.

Eh, kalau diingat-ingat lagi,

_"Sebenarnya begini, Riki. Seharusnya ada satu orang lagi yang belum kukenalkan padamu. Tapi dia tak ada disini sekarang."_

Apa mungkin,

"Kyousuke, jangan-jangan orang yang kau maksud tadi itu…"

"…"

Sepertinya Kyousuke mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanku tadi. Jika dugaanku benar, maka…

"Ya. Dialah orang yang kumaksud, Saigusa Haruka."

*pain*

"U-Ugh!"

Entah mengapa ketika aku mendengar nama itu, kepalaku mendadak rasanya sakit sekali.

"R-Riki. Kau tak apa-apa?"

"S-Sepertinya tidak begitu. E-Eoh?"

Kemudian,

_"Riki-kun sepertinya tak takut apapun, ya?"_

_"Jika tak ada orang yang harus disalahkan lalu siapa!? Siapa yang harus kusalahkan!?"_

_"Wah, Riki-kun kau mesum sekali~"_

_"A-Aku tidak begitu!"_

Sekelebat ingatan-ingatan muncul dalam pikiranku. Aku tak mengerti. Ingatan apa yang kurasakan ini?

Lalu,

"…"

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang keras memukul belakang kepalaku. Tubuhku meringan lalu perlahan jatuh begitu saja. Ah, aku baru ingat. Dulu aku punya penyakit ini dimana aku takkan tahu kapan aku akan tertidur. Dan aku sudah terbiasa karenanya.

Narkolepsi.

**~ To be Continued ~**


	4. Dream

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel Little Busters! (Original, EX (Ecstasy)/ME) by Key Visual Studio 2007 - 2008**

**Fanfic 'Amnesia' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2015**

* * *

**Dream**

…

'Apa aku tertidur?'

Surai merah muda nya bergerak melambai perlahan serasa angin berhembus. Kelopak matanya terpejam. Merasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpa dirinya. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya merasa heran.

Ia yakin sedari tadi ia masih bekerja, melaksanakan tugas nya sebagai ketua OSIS. Tapi ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Dirinya hanya tahu ketika itu seluruh penglihatannya mengabur. Dari terang kemudian perlahan menghitam. Lalu tubuhnya terkulai lemas.

Dan dirinya sangat yakin ia sedang berada di ruang kesehatan sekarang. Tapi yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah hembusan angin sejuk dan, rerumputan?

'Apa aku sedang bermimpi?'

"Duh. Susah sekali membangunkanmu ya?"

'Eh?'

Mendadak terdengar suara seperti seseorang tengah memanggilnya, membangunkan dirinya dari tidurnya. Bukannya menolak untuk bangun, hanya saja ia tak habis pikir. Mengapa harus suara itu yang ia dengar?

Suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara yang teramat sangat ia rindukan, suara yang kini tak mungkin bisa dengar lagi ketika dirinya terbangun.

'Masakah…'

Perlahan iris emas nya mulai terlihat. Ia membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Lalu terlihatlah. Dihadapannya ada seorang gadis yang penampilannya hampir sama seperti dirinya walau dengan rambut terikat dan warna bola mata yang berbeda, biru cerah.

Kalau diingat lagi, dia pernah diberi julukan "A Calm Noisy Girl" oleh Kyousuke.

"H-Haruka!?"

Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Futaki Kanata tak terkejut jika secara realistis adiknya sudah muncul di hadapannya? Memangku kepala kakaknya?

"Yahaha~ Akhirnya bangun juga, onee-chan…"

"T-Tidak mungkin… Bagaimana bisa- ah…"

Namun seketika ia menyadari. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah mimpi belaka. Adiknya memang benar sudah tiada di dunia nyata, tempat dimana Kanata seharusnya berada.

"Onee-chan, jangan lupa ini hanya mimpi, lho. Bukan betulan."

"I-Iya, aku tahu. Maaf."

Hanya itu yang bisa Kanata katakan. Senangnya bukan main bisa bertemu adiknya sekaligus merasa kecewa pula. Karena ia hanya bisa bertemu dengannya sementara.

"Pasti onee-chan memaksakan diri lagi, ya? Lama sekali aku membangunkanmu. Onee-chan terlalu lelah."

"U-Urushai! Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku!"

"Tapi aku tahu onee-chan tak seperti ini sebelumnya."

"…"

Kanata tak bisa menyangkal. Haruka terlalu tahu dirinya. Bahkan ketika disiksa oleh keluarga Futaki saat masih kecil karena tak bisa apa-apa, masih sempat-sempatnya ia memikirkan kakaknya disaat dia sendiri juga butuh perlindungan.

"Aku sedikit kecewa Riki-kun tak mengingatku lagi. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan untuk onee-chan."

"Eh?"

Satu permintaan. Rasanya seperti sudah saatnya mimpi berakhir.

"T-Tunggu dulu, Haruka! Aku masih ingin-"

Nada suaranya terputus ketika menyadari suasana semakin menyilaukan. Tangannya bergerak menutup sebelah matanya sedangkan satunya lagi masih terbuka, masih ingin melihat adiknya sebelum mimpi berakhir.

"Onee-chan, jaga Riki-kun untukku juga, ya. Dia pasti akan sedih sekali jika ia tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Haruka… Aku…"

"Sayonara, onee-chan…"

Dan Haruka benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya saat itu.

"Harukaaaaa!"

"U-Uugh…"

Aku terbangun dengan kondisi kepala terasa sangat berat. Aku masih berada di ruang kesehatan dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

'Astaga. Selama itukah aku tertidur?'

Aku ingat saat Kyousuke membicarakan tentang seorang gadis bernama Saigusa Haruka, kepalaku terasa sakit sekali bersamaan dengan ingatan yang tak kuketahui muncul dalam penglihatanku. Tapi setelahnya, narkolepsi menyerangku. Hanya itu yang bisa kuingat.

'Dulu aku sering mengalami ini.'

Tapi apa yang membuatku memiliki penyakit ini? Aku masih tak mengerti. Masih banyak hal yang misteri bagiku. Juga kematian Saigusa Haruka, tak ada satupun yang berniat memberitahu.

"…"

Kualihkan pandanganku pada gadis surai merah muda yang masih terbaring lemah di kasur. Sejurus kemudian aku mulai khawatir, apa ia sungguh baik-baik saja setelah ini?

_"Ketua tak pernah menceritakannya pada kami. Tetapi dari apa yang kudengar dari para siswa-siswi disini, aku rasa kematian adiknya lah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Kulihat ketua merasa seperti harus menanggung beban sendirian dan tak pernah meminta bantuan orang lain bahkan pada kami sendiri."_

'Aku pikir alasannya lebih dari itu untuk membuat Futaki-san begini.' Itulah yang kupikirkan. Tapi, bolehkah aku berpikir begitu sementara diri ini juga tak yakin?

"H-Haruka…"

"Eoh?"

Disaat yang bersamaan suara itu muncul dari mulut Futaki-san. Mengigaukan nama adiknya. Apa ia sedang bermimpi buruk?

Jelas terlihat dari ekspresi muka sedihnya dan keringat yang muncul dari wajahnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Haruka…"

Kepalanya menggeleng kuat. Lambat laun perasaan sedihnya makin kuat.

"Futaki-san!"

"Haruka!"

Ia terbangun dengan blingsatan sesaat setelah aku memanggil namanya. Nafasnya memburu. Ia benar-benar bermimpi buruk.

"Futaki-san, kau tak apa-apa?"

"…"

Si ketua OSIS perlahan-lahan mulai menoleh padaku. Raut mukanya menjadi lelah setelah apa yang dialaminya barusan.

"N-Naoe?"

Futaki-san langsung melihat ke arah jam dinding. Sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. "Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukannya kau harusnya sudah kembali ke asrama?"

"Narkolepsi menyerangku."

"…"

Ia kembali terdiam dan menunduk usai mendengar jawabanku lalu perlahan menggenggam tanganku.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya tak begitu mempermasalahkan soal hubungan lawan jenis. Menggenggam tangan orang lain bagiku tak menjadi sangsi dengan alasan apapun. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tertegun setelah apa yang Futaki-san lakukan padaku.

*dripped*

Butiran air matanya jatuh, dan membasahi tanganku yang digenggamnya.

"…"

Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membalas genggaman tangannya, tak kalah erat.

Bahkan terhadap ketua OSIS sekalipun.

**[Skip Time]**

"Kaulah orang pertama yang kuberitahu soal ini, jadi jangan pernah beritahu pada siapapun."

"U-Umm…"

Futaki-san tetap duduk di kasurnya sementara aku berada di sebelahnya. Mendengarkan apa yang dia ingin ceritakan padaku.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu perihal kematian adikku 'kan?"

"Y-Ya. Begitulah."

"Tapi pernahkah kau mengetahui penyebab itu terjadi?"

"…"

Aku menggeleng. Entah apa aku memang tak pernah diberitahu, atau sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya sebelum aku amnesia.

"Adikku, Saigusa Haruka. Dia dibunuh."

"Eh?"

Tentu saja aku sangat terkejut. Dibunuh? Mengapa demikian?

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Sayangnya Futaki-san menggeleng. Rupanya ia sendiri juga tak mengetahuinya.

"Kau mungkin sudah melupakan cerita ini, tapi hubunganku, adikku dan keluargaku begitu rumit. Karena sebenarnya kami berasal dari ayah yang berbeda walaupun memiliki satu ibu."

"Hah? Bukankah itu aneh sekali?"

"Memang kelihatannya begitu. Dari awal ada dua orang yang sangat mencintai ibuku dan parahnya ibuku sepertinya tak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka berdua. Jadi ibuku memutuskan untuk memiliki dua orang suami dan memiliki dua orang anak."

"Ayahmu berasal dari keluarga Futaki dan satunya dari keluarga Saigusa, begitu?"

"Iya. Sampai suatu ketika saat aku dan adikku bertemu ayah dari keluarga Saigusa, ia menceritakan padaku kala saat masih kecil aku dan adikku hendak direbut oleh keluarga Futaki. Karena itulah ayah dari keluarga Saigusa bertindak. Tapi sebenarnya dari sanalah awal permasalahannya. Beliau dianggap kriminal lalu diadakan semacam kompetisi."

"Kompetisi? Maksudmu untuk menentukan siapa putri dari keluarga Saigusa?"

"Benar. Haruka bisa dikatakan buruk dalam segala hal kecuali diriku. Karena itulah ia terbuang. Padahal aku sendiri sangat tak terima. Makanya ketika aku mendengar kabar pembunuhan ini awalnya kupikir salah satu anggota keluargaku yang melakukannya. Tapi ternyata mereka sendiri juga terkejut."

"Lalu apa tak ada yang menjadi saksi dari pembunuhan itu?"

"Kalau ada kasus ini seharusnya sudah selesai dari dulu, Naoe."

"Ah, iya. Kau benar."

Meski begitu, aku sama sekali masih belum mendapatkan titik terang soal ingatanku yang masih kabur ini. Semua masih belum jelas. Terlebih, tentang ingatanku yang samar kulihat sebelum aku tertidur. Ingatanku dengan seorang gadis bernama Saigusa Haruka.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengar ceritaku, Naoe. Maaf aku mendadak jadi melankolis begini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Futaki-san. Lagipula siapa yang tak sedih jika kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi?"

"Ya. Kau benar."

Bicara tentang orang yang disayangi,

'Apa sebenarnya kaitan antara diriku dengannya?'

Hanya pertanyaan itulah yang sampai sekarang belum terjawab.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin tanya padamu."

Mendadak Futaki-san menanyakan sesuatu padaku.

"Eh?"

"Maaf menanyakan ini padamu. Kau bisa bilang aku sedang penasaran sekarang. Tapi, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau amnesia begini?"

"Ah…"

Eh? Pertanyaan apa itu? Sungguh tak bisa diduga. Tapi mungkin ia belum mengetahuinya langsung dariku. Jadi kujawab saja.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi perawat saat itu mengatakan aku dan keluargaku mengalami kecelakaan. Itu yang kudengar."

"…"

Seketika tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan interogasi sembari menggenggam kedua bahuku, namun aku tak merasa tertekan karenanya.

"Benarkah kau sedang bersama keluargamu saat itu?"

"Aku juga tak mengerti. Lagipula aku tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan perawat saat itu. Maksudku," ucapanku agak menggantung sesaat ketika aku mengingat sesuatu. "Kalau memang orang tuaku meninggal saat itu, seharusnya ada yang mengantarkanku ke makam mereka 'kan? Atau setidaknya Kyousuke atau mungkin yang lainnya akan memberitahuku saat itu juga 'kan?"

Futaki-san mengangguk yakin. Ia mungkin sudah menyadari ada kejanggalan dibalik kejadian yang kualami pada saat itu.

"Sudah kuduga. Memang ada sesuatu yang janggal dibalik ini."

Kemudian Futaki-san mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Ini rentetan pesan sms yang kau kirimkan padaku satu hari sebelum kau amnesia, Naoe. Kuharap ini bisa membuatmu ingat."

Lantas aku mengambil ponsel milik Futaki-san dan membaca rentetan pesan yang terdapat di dalamnya. Hasilnya, benar-benar mengejutkanku.

**~ To be Continued ~**


	5. Truth

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel Little Busters! (Original, EX (Ecstasy)/ME) by Key Visual Studio 2007 - 2008**

**Fanfic 'Amnesia' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2015**

* * *

**Truth**

_5 days ago 8.10 P.M_

_From : Kanata Futaki_

_Riki! Ini gawat! Haruka masuk ke rumah sakit! Dan saat ini sedang dirawat! Cepatlah kemari!_

_5 days ago 8.13 P.M_

_From : Riki Naoe_

_Apa!? Baiklah! Aku akan kesana segera!_

_4 days ago 0.12 A.M_

_From : Kanata Futaki_

_Jangan khawatir tentang Haruka. Biar aku saja yang menjenguknya. Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku tahu kau begadang saat ini._

_4 days ago 1.35 P.M_

_From : Riki Naoe_

_Bagaimana kondisi Haruka sekarang? Kudengar kau sedang ke rumah sakit hari ini._

_4 days ago 2.00 P.M_

_From : Kanata Futaki_

_Maaf terlambat membalas pesanmu. Kondisinya masih belum membaik. Ia belum siuman. Tapi kuharap ia baik-baik saja._

_4 days ago 2.03 P.M_

_From : Riki Naoe_

_Aku harap juga begitu, Kanata-san._

_3 days ago 0.00 A.M_

_From : Riki Naoe_

_Aku tak bisa tidur. Bagaimana kondisi Haruka sekarang?_

_3 days ago 2.15 A.M_

_From : Kanata Futaki_

_Riki, maaf. Maafkan aku._

_3 days ago 2.18 A.M_

_From : Riki Naoe_

_Kenapa minta maaf? Apa yang terjadi dengan Haruka? Apa aku harus kesana?_

_3 days ago 2.21 A.M_

_From : Kanata Futaki_

_Maaf. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Riki. :'(_

_2 days ago 6.00 A.M_

_From : Riki Naoe_

_Aku ingin 'mengunjungi'nya. Sendirian. Tolong jangan ikuti aku._

*dripped*

Mataku berair ketika membaca pesan yang kukirimkan terakhir kemarin. Karena kusadari, orang yang ingin kutemui adalah Saigusa Haruka. Gadis yang sudah meninggal. Seseorang, yang kupikir adalah seseorang yang sangat kusayangi.

Tidak. Bukan hanya karena itu aku menangis. Melainkan karena,

**[Flashback, 3 days ago]**

Nafas bocah rambut hitam itu masih memburu ketika telah sampai di rumah sakit. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Rasa khawatir nya jelas terlihat.

'Semoga masih sempat!'

Dengan harapan itu sang bocah melanjutkan aksi larinya menuju ruang ICU. Tempat dimana seseorang yang ia cari ada disana. Menunggunya dalam kemungkinan yang tak pasti. Namun apa yang ada dihadapannya sungguh membuat dirinya tercengang. Termangu laksana patung yang tak dapat bergerak.

Ia melihatnya. Seorang gadis surai merah muda panjang. Mata emasnya basah karena air mata.

'Jangan-jangan…'

Meski begitu, ia tak boleh berpikiran buruk. Bukankah begitu, Naoe Riki?

"Kanata… -san…"

"…"

Kepala sang gadis yang dipanggil 'Kanata-san' itu perlahan menoleh. Terlihatlah raut wajah sedihnya yang sama sekali tak ia duga sebelumnya.

"Riki…"

Kanata bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Keduanya bertatapan satu sama lain dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya Riki membuka suara duluan.

"Haruka… Bagaimana keadaan Haruka sekarang…"

"…"

Lidah Kanata terasa kelu hanya untuk sekadar berucap. Sanggupkah dirinya? Sanggupkah ia untuk mengatakan kenyataan menyakitkan yang tengah terjadi? Sanggupkah Riki menerimanya?

"Saat ini…"

Akhirnya Kanata memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Haruka sedang beristirahat dengan tenang… Ya. Dia sedang beristirahat, jadi kau jangan mengganggunya…"

Wajahnya menunjukkan senyum, yang teramat menyedihkan. Meski begitu, Riki tetap menyadari bahwa sosok di hadapannya sedang berbohong. Karena ia baru saja melihatnya menangis.

Tapi kalaupun ia tahu, mengapa ia harus bertanya pula? Mungkin itulah kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Kanata jika Riki meresponnya demikian.

"Aku tahu… Yang saat ini bisa kulakukan adalah, menerima kenyataannya 'kan? Sepahit apapun itu?"

"…"

Senyum Kanata kembali memudar menjadi raut kesedihan. Ia tahu kebohongannya terlacak, dan Riki sedang berusaha untuk kuat menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Riki…"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, Kanata melangkah mendekati Riki perlahan. Dan,

*hug*

Memeluknya.

Dan Riki mendapati gadis yang tengah memeluknya tengah menangis, meraung dalam kesedihan yang mungkin takkan pernah lagi ditunjukkan pada siapapun selain dirinya. Ya, mereka sadar satu hal.

Haruka sudah meninggal. Dan dini hari itu menjadi dini hari yang kelabu bagi mereka berdua.

Hingga besok paginya, Riki memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi keluarga Saigusa – Futaki yang tengah berkabung sendirian. Namun sebenarnya disaat itulah sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan terjadi.

Riki mendapat musibah, yang tak ia ingat penyebabnya hingga saat ini.

**[Flashback off]**

"Riki…"

"…"

Suara lembut itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Kusadari air mataku masih menetes dan, bahuku direngkuh olehnya.

Ya, kami berdua sama-sama bersedih atas kehilangan Haruka, yang baru sekarang bisa kuingat.

"Huhu… Aku memang menyedihkan…" ucapku dengan senyum miris, membiarkan gadis yang tengah merengkuhku memperlakukanku semaunya. "Mengapa baru sekarang aku bisa ingat setelah semua yang telah terjadi?"

"Asal tahu saja, Riki. Aku takut setelah mendengar insiden yang menimpamu saat itu."

"Aku juga takut… Jika pada akhirnya aku harus menjalani hidupku tanpa mengingat apapun…"

Kanata-san masih terus merengkuhku sambil mengelus rambutku pelan. Perlakuannya padaku benar-benar mencerminkan seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Haruka. Dia selalu membicarakan tentangmu padaku sambil bermuka merah. Apa kalian berdua sempat pacaran?"

"Aku tak mau mengingatnya…"

Lagipula percuma juga untuk mengatakannya jika yang bersangkutan sudah tak ada lagi di dunia.

Tunggu dulu. Ada satu hal lain lagi yang kuingat.

"Kanata-san."

"Hm?"

Dan kali ini aku menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Apakah, ada seseorang yang membuatku amnesia seperti ini?"

Sementara ia sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

**~ To be Continued ~**


	6. Warned

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel Little Busters! (Original, EX (Ecstasy)/ME) by Key Visual Studio 2007 - 2008**

**Fanfic 'Amnesia' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2015**

* * *

**Warned**

Esok paginya,

"*yawn*"

Aku terbangun dengan rasa kantuk yang masih menyelimutiku setelah semalaman aku berbicara dengan Kanata-san. Kalau aku memandang ke arah kaca, pasti saat ini kantung mataku sudah terlihat. Ya, aku memang mudah sekali tertidur.

Hmm, Kanata-san ya. Aku bahkan sudah tak ingat kapan pertama kali aku memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

'Ah sudahlah. Toh dia juga memanggilku begitu.'

Dan kusadari, Masato sudah tak ada di kamarku. Itu artinya,

'Sial. Aku kesiangan.'

Tapi kuharap guru yang akan mengajar di kelasku akan memaklumi keterlambatanku. Ya, tentu kalian sendiri sudah tahu penyebabnya bukan?

Walau begitu dengan seadanya aku membersihkan diri lalu berganti pakaian dan bergegas ke sekolah. Baru sebentar aku memasuki lorong, aku melihat ada seorang gadis surai merah muda panjang dihadapanku.

Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku sedih.

"Ohayou, Ka- Futaki-san…"

Ups. Hampir saja aku memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi karena ketidaksopananku.

"Naoe…"

Dia hanya berbalik sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kelas yang berbeda denganku meskipun searah. Tanpa ragu aku melangkah beriringan dengannya.

Tak salah kan?

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?"

"…"

Aku tak yakin dia baik-baik saja. Wajahnya masih murung, tapi aku tahu apa yang akan dijawabnya.

"Tidak begitu baik, Naoe…"

Eh? Ternyata berbeda dari ekspektasiku. Tak kusangka dia akan menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Begitu."

Dan hanya itulah yang bisa kukatakan. Sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Maaf…"

"Eh?"

Kanata-san menatapku dengan bingung.

"Maaf telah melupakanmu dan adikmu."

Dan sekali lagi ia kembali merasa murung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naoe. Tidak apa-apa."

Sebelah hatiku merasa tak enak dengan jawabannya.

**[Skip Time]**

Hari ini aku mencoba untuk menghabiskan waktuku dengan Kanata-san. Mencoba untuk mencari tahu lebih tentang apa saja yang telah kulupakan sejauh ini.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi dekat-dekat denganku?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin malam."

_"Apakah, ada seseorang yang membuatku amnesia seperti ini?"_

Saat itu ia tak menjawabnya. Ia malah menyuruhku kembali ke kamarku.

Dan sejujurnya saat ini aku tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang, menikmati istirahat siang bersama Kanata-san. Bukan bermaksud untuk macam-macam terhadapnya, aku tentu memiliki tujuan sendiri mengapa aku melakukan ini.

Tapi sayang, jawabannya adalah…

"Aku tak tahu soal itu. Aku tak berada di dekatmu saat peristiwa itu terjadi."

"Begitu."

Aku hanya menghela nafas berat, kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar tak punya petunjuk apapun selain ini. Karena jika aku tahu siapa yang tega melakukan ini padaku, mungkin aku bisa menebak pula siapa yang menjadi dalang dari kasus ini.

"Tak mungkin tersangka melakukan ini tanpa alasan. Pasti ada kaitannya antara kematian Haruka dengan diriku."

"Itu sudah pasti, Naoe. Dan kemungkinan besar motif nya adalah…"

Kecemburuan. Bisa jadi karena itu. Itupun jika pelakunya adalah perempuan.

Benarkah demikian?

"Riki…"

Kanata-san dan aku bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Seandainya kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini, apa yang akan kau perbuat?"

"…"

Aku hanya menunduk lalu berpaling ke arah lain. Biar bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa membayangkan siapa yang tega melakukan semua ini. Entah mau berapapun jumlah pelakunya, yang jelas ini seperti sudah direncanakan dari awal. Pelaku tega membunuh Haruka, lalu membuatku amnesia ketika aku mengetahui kejadian itu.

Sampai ketika,

"Eoh?"

"…"

Aku melihat ada sesesorang tengah mengawasi kami dari jauh. Rupanya seorang gadis. Tetapi,

"Ah!"

Seketika ia kabur begitu melihatku. Kupertajam sedikit penglihatanku dan,

"Bukankah itu Suginami-san?"

Semenjak saat itu aku mulai merasa ada yang tak beres disini.

*ringing*

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Sudah saatnya kembali ke kelas.

Baru saja aku hendak memasuki kelas, seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Naoe-kun."

Hei, aku kenal suara ini.

"Suginami-san?"

"Barusan kau berbicara dengan seito kaichou ya?"

"Umm… Ya begitulah."

"Kusarankan kau untuk menjauh."

"Eh?"

Menjauh? Kenapa? Apa itu salah?

"Tolonglah, Naoe-kun. Demi kebaikanmu."

"T-Tunggu!"

Suginami-san hanya berlalu meninggalkanku. Terlalu bingung untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

**~ To be Continued ~**


	7. Fallen

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel Little Busters! (Original, EX (Ecstasy)/ME) by Key Visual Studio 2007 - 2008**

**Fanfic 'Amnesia' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2015**

* * *

**Fallen**

*put*

"Nah ini. Bagaimana?"

Giliran Kyousuke yang menaruh kartu miliknya ke tengah meja. Mata scarletnya langsung menatap ke arah Riki. Menunggu giliran selanjutnya.

Tetapi,

"…"

"Hei, Riki. Giliranmu."

Riki malah tak bereaksi sama sekali. Nampaknya ia tak mendengar panggilan dari Masato.

"Huh? Hei, Riki…"

Sampai akhirnya giliran Kyousuke yang mencoba memanggilnya.

"Riki."

"U-Uh?"

Benar saja. Riki baru bereaksi ketika Kyousuke memanggilnya.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Belakangan kau selalu bersikap begitu."

"T-Tidak terjadi sesuatu kok."

"Tidak, kurasa kau mulai bertingkah aneh."

"Benar sekali."

Kengo langsung mengiyakan pernyataan Kyousuke.

"Sejak kau sering bersama seito kaichou akhir-akhir ini, kau tampak sedikit tegang."

"Hoo. Tumben seito kaichou mau bersamamu."

Tentu saja ini menjadi hal baru bagi mereka. Pasalnya yang mereka tahu dari sang ketua OSIS, dia sama sekali tak mau berurusan dengan Little Busters. Malah sang ketua OSIS sendiri yang menyatakan Little Busters seperti geng berandalan awalnya gara-gara ulah si leader sendiri, yaitu Kyousuke.

"A-Aku hanya tertidur, ini selalu terjadi…"

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Riki?"

Rin nampaknya sedikit khawatir juga dengannya.

"Bisa jadi, karena cinta?"

*siiing*

Ucapan mendadak Kyousuke membuat suasana kamar Riki-Masato seketika menjadi tegang. Cinta, bagi mereka itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang baru. Tapi jika itu menimpa Riki, tentu saja menjadi hal yang berbeda.

"Cinta?"

Dan pertanyaan polos Rin langsung menghancurkan ketegangan di dalamnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Riki. Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta dengan seito kaichou!?"

Tentu saja Riki sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"H-Hei! Apa yang kau bicarakan!?"

"Itu benar, Riki! Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta!"

Sayangnya Kengo juga ikut menyetujui pernyataan Masato.

"Hentikanlah, Kengo! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu!?"

"Sebelumnya aku mau tanya padamu, Riki."

Riki langsung menoleh ke arah Kyousuke yang menatapnya serius.

"Pernahkah kau sekali merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta?"

"…"

Riki hanya menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Kyousuke. Kalau soal pernah atau tidak, tentu saja ia mengalaminya di 'dunia itu' ketika dengan Rin. Namun itu sebenarnya bukan murni cinta. Atau mungkin yang seharusnya begitu.

Sekalipun Riki memang dari awal tidak benar-benar merasa jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Minimal baginya, rasa suka dan kagumnya pada Kyousuke itu sudah cukup. Tapi,

"T-Tentu saja aku sudah pernah merasakannya dengan Haruka dulu!"

*facepalm*

Kyousuke menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia lupa jika dulu Riki dan Haruka pernah berpacaran sebelumnya.

Tunggu dulu.

"Riki, kau tahu kau pernah berpacaran dengan Saigusa sebelumnya. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau mengingat itu?"

"Soal itu kau tak perlu tanya lagi, Kyousuke. Tentu saja aku…"

Sedih. Terlalu sedih membayangkan sang kekasih yang dicintainya tahu-tahu sudah meninggal dunia. Apalagi karena dibunuh. Dan itu cukup membuat Riki memalingkan wajah nya ke arah lain.

Dan disaat itu pula, ia melihat ada sesuatu di balik pintu kamarnya.

'Bayangan?'

Apa ada seseorang sedang menunggu di depan pintu?

"Siapa disana?"

*run*

Bayangan itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandangan. Sepertinya ia sedang berlari ketika Riki memanggilnya. Namun,

*tripped* *fall*

Sesaat kemudian ia mendengar suara benturan yang cukup keras. Seperti tersandung sesuatu. Buru-buru Riki langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"H-Hei! Apa kau baik-baik sa- Eoh?"

"Adudududuh…"

Rupanya ada seorang gadis yang terantuk kakinya sendiri dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Posisinya tengkurap. Hampir saja memperlihatkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, gadis itu adalah,

"F-Futaki-san?"

Sementara Kanata sendiri yang masih merasa sakit di bagian kakinya menoleh ke arah Riki yang berada di belakangnya. Entah mengapa raut wajahnya langsung memerah.

Dan sesegera mungkin Riki menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"K-Kau tidak melihatnya kan, Naoe?"

"T-Tidak…"

Memangnya apa yang dilihat Riki? Ah sudahlah.

**[Skip Time]**

"A-Aku benar-benar tak sengaja mendengarnya. M-Maafkan aku."

Kepala Kanata menunduk sembari meminta maaf karena kesalahan yang tak sengaja ia perbuat. Rin masih sibuk memijat kaki kiri Kanata yang sedikit sakit karena tak mungkin membiarkan Riki yang melakukannya.

"Aku malah tak tahu kalau Futaki-san dari tadi ada di depan pintu."

"Aku pikir kau sedang sendirian makanya aku tak jadi masuk."

"Kau lupa aku juga sekamar dengan Masato?"

"Eh?"

Kanata langsung menatap si pria berotot itu sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku lupa."

Mendadak Kyousuke jadi kepikiran.

"Kalau memang ada sesuatu yang pribadi kenapa kau tak mengajak Riki keluar sebentar?"

"Eh?"

Memang itu sebuah ide bagus. Tapi akan lebih baik jika saat ini Kanata tidak memegang jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS. Bisa dicap buruk nantinya jika ada yang melihatnya keluyuran bersama laki-laki disaat malam larut.

"Nah sudah. Apa kakimu sudah bisa digerakkan?"

Rin mengakhiri kegiatan memijatnya. Kanata langsung mencoba menggerakkan kakinya sedikit. Tidak terlalu sakit seperti sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Natsume-san." Kanata langsung mencoba berdiri walaupun sedikit limbung. "Dan, benar. Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Naoe."

Sementara si pemilik nama langsung menoleh. Menatap Kanata dengan bingung.

"Aku?"

**[Skip Time]**

Aku hanya kebingungan saat membiarkan Kanata-san menarik tanganku. Ia mengajakku keluar asrama dan akhirnya sampai ke sebuah area taman. Dia mengajakku duduk di sebuah kursi panjang.

Tapi aku ingat, itu bukan hanya sebuah kursi biasa bagiku. Ada banyak guratan dimana-mana. Dan sepertinya itu baru saja diperbaiki. Mungkin bekas guratannya memang sengaja dibiarkan begitu saja. Dan itu sudah pasti kursi yang dulu sering ditempati olehku dan mendiang Haruka.

"Banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Riki." Kanata-san mulai angkat bicara duluan. "Bagaimana rasanya setelah mengingat kembali kekasihmu dulu?"

Rupanya langsung ke topik pembicaraan serius. Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Aku jadi ingat bagaimana ekspresi Kanata-san saat itu ketika kutemui di rumah sakit.

"Tentu saja aku sangat sedih mengingatnya. Tapi mungkin tak sesedih dirimu."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu." kemudian Kanata-san mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit. "Biar bagaimanapun, Haruka tetaplah adikku yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya."

"Bahkan dengan menikah muda sekalipun?"

"Iya… Hei! Jangan diingat yang itu!"

Haha. Bagaimana aku tak mungkin melupakannya? Aku ingat betul dulu Kanata-san pernah dijemput paksa oleh seseorang yang diduga merupakan suruhan dari keluarga Futaki untuk memintanya menikah muda. Tentu saja aku dan Haruka tak menerima itu lalu membuat rencana gila bersama Little Busters untuk menggagalkan pernikahannya dan membawa Kanata-san lari. Kalau dipikir memori itu sangat lucu jika diingat lagi.

"Tapi sungguh. Aku tak menyangka kau dan Haruka akan berbuat sampai sejauh itu dan bahkan meminta teman-teman mu untuk menolongku."

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, Kanata-san tetaplah temanku."

"Jadi kau ikut menolongku bukan karena aku adalah seito kaichou atau hanya kakak dari kekasihmu?"

Aku menggeleng. Menyangkal pertanyaan darinya.

"Kanata-san tetaplah temanku. Teman kami semua. Apapun yang terjadi."

"T-Teman, ya?"

Muka Kanata-san mendadak jadi memerah mendengar kata-kataku tadi. Dan aku bisa melihat perlahan-lahan tangan kanan Kanata-san bergerak mendekati tangan kiriku. Berniat menggenggam tanganku.

Wah, ada apa ini?

"Kau tahu? Aku sempat mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan teman-temanmu dari luar kamarmu. Aku merinding ketika kalian mengaitkan pembicaraan antara kau dan aku."

"E-Ehh? J-Jadi kau tadi menguping!?"

"A-Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya!"

Ah sial. Tahu begini aku tak perlu bersikap aneh barusan. Tapi bukannya dia sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya?

…

Sebentar. Kenapa situasinya jadi tegang begini? Ayolah, bicaralah sesuatu!

"K-Kanata-san?"

"H-Ha'i?"

Kepalaku agak tertunduk. Tak yakin menanyakan ini padanya. Sekian lama aku mengenal Haruka lalu berpacaran dengannya sebelum akhirnya ada kabar bahwa dirinya dibunuh, ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran.

"Ketika kau tahu aku memacari adikmu, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"…"

Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar menanyakan itu. Tapi reaksinya bisa kutebak. Kanata-san menjadi diam. Kepalanya ikut tertunduk.

Aku mungkin tak begitu mengingat bagaimana masa-masa ketika aku dan Haruka berpacaran saat itu. Dan aku juga tak begitu tahu bagaimana perasaan Kanata-san ketika aku memacari adiknya. Sebagai seorang kakak, aku tahu mengalah adalah cara yang terbaik baginya. Dan itu sudah umum.

Tetapi, jika itu seorang Kanata-san,

"Sakit…"

Aku rasa itu takkan mungkin.

"Begitu… ya?"

Karena semenjak awal, aku tak hanya memperhatikan Haruka semata. Aku ingat betul itulah yang kulakukan selama ini.

"Sedih…" Kanata-san menekuk lututnya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Tapi aku tak bisa menunjukkannya pada Haruka. Aku tak mau ia mengkhawatirkanku lebih jauh lagi. Ia sudah dewasa. Dan ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, demi kita berdua."

Ya. Padaku sebagai kekasihnya, dan pada dirinya sebagai kakaknya. Aku tahu itu. Tidak. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu.

Dibalik dirinya yang selalu dengan mudah menyembunyikan emosi yang sebenarnya dari wajahnya, aku tahu satu hal yang tak mampu ia rahasiakan dariku.

"Aku bahkan hampir berharap semuanya hanyalah mimpi yang mungkin akan hilang ketika aku terbangun. Tetapi… Ketika mendengar Haruka meninggal, aku sadar itu adalah kenyataan. Aku semakin merasa bersalah. Saat itu aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi denganmu jika kau mengetahuinya. Ini seperti hukuman bagiku karena selalu berpikiran buruk pada kalian berdua…"

Jika aku boleh berpikiran buruk, mungkin yang ia maksud adalah kapan kami berdua putus. Tapi jika memang demikian, maka dugaanku sebelumnya sudah pasti benar.

"Lalu soal kau memaksakan diri itu juga karena…"

Kanata-san menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menebus dosaku. Malah saat itu aku berpikir seharusnya aku saja yang mati."

Sebesar itukah rasa bersalah yang dimilikinya terhadap adiknya? Jika begitu, maka sudah sering ia melihatku bersama Haruka selama ini. Hanya saja,

"Itu… Tidak baik…"

Kanata-san langsung menoleh padaku.

"Kurasa, walaupun kau tak menyukainya tetapi berpikiran buruk bukanlah ide yang bagus. Itu sama saja kau iri dan dengki pada adikmu."

"Um… Kau benar… Aku sudah berdosa selama ini."

Tapi ia terlambat menyadarinya. Setelah ia kehilangan adiknya baru ia mengetahui apa yang ia perbuat selama ini lalu menyesalinya.

"Dan kurasa, aku sudah tak mungkin dicintai olehmu."

"Eh?"

Walaupun aku sudah tahu itu tetapi tetap saja, mendengar itu langsung darinya membuatku terkejut. Hanya saja, kenapa?

"Ya. Aku memang menyukaimu. Seperti halnya adikku menyukaimu."

"…"

Biasanya orang akan senang mendengar ini. Apalagi dari seseorang yang disukainya, siapa yang menolak? Tetapi khusus untukku,

"Aku tidak bisa…"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Jadi aku tidak-"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku…"

Bukannya aku menolak. Tapi dosa bagiku jika aku berpaling. Karena yang pernah kupacari adalah adiknya. Dan kini ia sudah meninggal. Bagaimana aku bisa memilih? Ya, aku sangat mencintai Haruka. Sangat menghargai persahabatanku dengan Kanata-san. Sangat mengagumi ikatan persaudaraan antar keduanya.

Dan keduanya sama-sama mencintaiku. Karena itu, tabu bagiku untuk berpaling.

"Jika aku berpaling darinya, kau pasti berpikir aku hanya mempermainkan perasaannya." aku juga ikut menekuk lututku dan menyembunyikan wajahku. "Tapi aku tak bisa menggantungkan perasaanmu juga. Aku tak mau kau terluka karenaku, meski aku sudah lama mengetahuinya."

"Eh? Jadi kau sudah tahu tentangku?"

Ups. Sepertinya aku terlanjur mengatakannya. Sebaiknya aku menjelaskannya saja padanya langsung.

"Saat aku berpacaran dengan adikmu, sebenarnya aku sendiri juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau selalu berusaha untuk mengawasi kami diam-diam walau dari jauh. Tiap kali kami berdua dirundung masalah pribadi justru kaulah yang paling khawatir. Kau selalu mencoba untuk menghubungiku. Kau pikir Haruka tak mengetahuinya juga? Ia sering cerita padaku tentang apa yang kau lakukan."

"Begitukah?"

"Makanya… Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu ketika Haruka meninggal…"

Bukan semata-mata karena kesedihan. Aku tahu ada yang lebih daripada itu. Rasa bersalah, sesal, aku tahu ia merasakan itu.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang sangat kusesali dalam hidupku. Dan sama seperti dirinya, baru sekarang aku menyadarinya.

"Maaf."

…

"Kenapa, Riki?"

"Maafkan aku…"

*teared*

"Maafkan kelemahanku…"

Air mataku menetes. Aku tak tahu mengapa demikian. Tapi rasanya seperti semua kebimbanganku terungkap saat ini.

Aku memang mencintainya. Sangat mencintai Haruka. Dan aku menyesal karena berpura-pura kuat di depan orang yang lebih menyayangi dirinya ketimbang aku.

"Riki…"

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Dan aku terus saja menangis.

Haha. Sungguh cengeng. Tapi, sayang. Hatiku memang mudah tersayat ketika tak ada teman-temanku disini.

*pat* *hug*

Karena disisiku saat ini hanya ada dia. Hanya ada Kanata-san, yang juga merindukannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu begini, tapi kuharap kau mau untuk tak berpura-pura lagi, Riki."

Ya. Aku takkan berpura-pura lagi. Aku memang sedih. Sangat sedih. Seharusnya ekspresi ini yang kutunjukkan saat mengetahui Haruka meninggal. Sayang, egoku terlalu kuat hanya untuk sekedar bersedih.

Dan kali ini, aku bahkan menangis di pelukan seorang perempuan. Di malam yang kian larut, bintang tak lagi gemerlap. Bulan pun nampak sedikit memancarkan cahayanya. Mungkinkah mereka ikut bersedih atas yang kami berdua alami?

Aku tak tahu.

Tapi aku sadar satu hal.

'Sayonara, Haruka…'

Sudah saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

**~ To be Continued ~**


	8. To be Honest

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel Little Busters! (Original, EX (Ecstasy)/ME) by Key Visual Studio 2007 - 2008**

**Fanfic 'Amnesia' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2015**

* * *

**To be Honest**

Jam 6 pagi.

Baru sekali ini aku berangkat pagi-pagi menuju sekolah. Lorong asrama laki-laki nampak masih sepi. Seakan hanya aku saja yang berada di dalamnya.

Hatiku masih lesu karena pembicaraan sensitifku kemarin dengan Kanata-san. Saat aku kembali ke kamar semua orang di dalam terkejut melihatku. Tetapi aku hanya meminta mereka untuk membiarkanku dan langsung pergi tidur.

Ya. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar merasa kosong. Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang dari diriku. Mungkinkah karena aku sedang menerima kenyataan jika Haruka benar-benar sudah tiada? Padahal kemarin aku masih baik-baik saja meskipun aku mengetahuinya. Tidak. Aku hanya memaksakan diriku untuk berlagak seperti tak ada apa-apa pada diriku. Padahal, jujur aku sudah lama menyembunyikan luka hati ini.

Tapi sayang, Kyousuke benar. Aku memang lemah. Jika saat itu ia tak melatihku, mungkin aku akan jauh lebih putus asa ketimbang sekarang.

Dan tanpa sadar langkah kakiku sudah mencapai lorong sekolah. Bahkan aku baru sadar aku pergi kesini tanpa menuju kantin terlebih dahulu. Mungkin aku bisa membeli makanan saat istirahat nanti.

'Kuharap aku bawa uang cukup setelah ini.'

Dan kusadari dihadapanku ada seseorang. Ya. Nampaknya seorang gadis surai merah muda panjang dengan lambang 'seito kaichou' di lengan kanannya.

Hanya satu orang yang kutahu. Dan aku langsung mempercepat langkahku tanpa bersuara. Karena kurasa ia pun tahu hanya ada dua orang yang mau pagi-pagi datang ke sekolah jam segini.

"Ohayou, Futaki-san."

Dan seperti biasa, saat di sekolah aku berusaha untuk memanggilnya se-formal mungkin agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan walau suasana sepi sekalipun.

Yang kupanggil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku. Tapi kusadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Matanya sembab. Mungkinkah,

"Riki…?"

Dan bahkan masih berair?

_"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu begini, tapi kuharap kau mau untuk tak berpura-pura lagi, Riki."_

Kuingat kembali kata-katanya saat ia memelukku. Apa ia juga sedang berbuat demikian?

"Futaki-san, kenapa kau-"

Jarinya bergerak menempel di bibirku, menyuruhku diam.

"Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama depanku, Riki." kali ini ia tersenyum, walau terkesan menyedihkan. "Semua orang disini sudah tahu kedekatan kita, termasuk para guru dan pembina OSIS. Bahkan ketika masih ada Haruka sekalipun."

Aku baru tahu itu. Mungkinkah semua karena Haruka? Aku hanya bisa mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

"Jadi kau juga tak berpura-pura?"

Ia tak langsung menjawab tapi ia lebih memilih memelukku.

Lalu,

"U-Uuuuuu…"

Ia terisak. Persis seperti saat aku menemuinya di rumah sakit.

Memang. Walau menyakitkan, tapi kejujuran tetap yang lebih penting. Itu akan membuatmu lebih lepas dan lebih mudah merasa lega. Dan kau akan lebih mudah untuk menceritakan semua hal yang mengganggumu.

"Tidak apa-apa." secara naluriah aku membalas pelukannya. Lalu aku mulai teringat satu kenangan diantara kami bertiga.

_"Kita 'kan sudah dekat. Bagaimana kalau saling memanggil nama depan?"_

_"T-Tunggu dulu, Haruka! Aku tidak bisa semudah itu memanggil nama depan orang lain!"_

_"Onee-chan, apa aku harus memanggilmu Kana-chan untuk memaksamu~?"_

_"A-Apa!?"_

_"K-Kana-chan…?"_

_"Jangan tertawa kau, Riki!"_

_"Ma-Maaf! Tunggu dulu. Barusan kau memanggil nama depanku."_

_"Yahaaa~ Berhasil juga, onee-chan!"_

_"Uuuuuu… Awas kau Haruka!"_

_"Ahahaha. Sudahlah."_

Aku tak tahu apa boleh aku memanggilnya disaat seperti ini. Tapi, setidaknya bolehkah aku berharap?

"Tidak apa-apa… Kana…"

"R-Riki…"

Sementara dirinya yang saat ini kupanggil 'Kana' hanya mempererat pelukannya. Dan masih menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kana mulai melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf ya membuat bahumu basah, Riki. Aku terlalu mudah menangis belakangan ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti." lalu aku melirik jam di ponselku. "Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk ke kelas. Sepertinya sudah mulai ramai."

Ia hanya mengangguk lalu kami pun berjalan beriringan. Dengan berpegangan tangan.

Sejenak aku memandang ke arah kananku lalu aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku dan baru saja kami lewati.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Suaraku langsung menghentikan langkah kaki kami berdua.

"Ada apa, Riki?"

Mataku menatap ke sebuah artikel yang ditempel pada buletin. Aku mulai membacanya dan, ada sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

_Diduga skandal, ketua OSIS diam-diam bertemu seorang laki-laki di malam hari_

_Kemungkinan memiliki rencana gelap yang disusun sejak lama_

"!"

Memang pada saat itu aku memang berbicara dengannya saat malam hari. Tapi yang membuatku jengkel adalah kenapa ini disebut skandal? Dan memangnya rencana gelap apa yang kami perbuat!? Terlebih ada foto kami berdua disana!

"R-Riki…"

Kana yang tak sengaja melihatnya mulai menatapku khawatir. Walau ia tahu ini akan melibatkannya tapi sepertinya ia tak terima dengan apa yang dituliskan dalam artikel itu.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, Kana. Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang salah disini."

"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk menjauh, Naoe-kun?"

Mendadak aku mendengar suara pelan yang tak kuduga sebelumnya. Aku pun menoleh dan,

"Suginami-san?"

Ia terus berjalan melewatiku dan Kana. Sebelum ia berhenti dan menatapku dengan serius. Ini pertama kali aku melihat tatapan seperti itu dari dirinya.

Tidak. Dari kemarin aku sudah menebak ada yang tak beres dengannya.

"Kalau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan seito kaichou, sebaiknya menjauhlah dari sekarang. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan."

"T-Tunggu dulu, Suginami-san

Dan dengan kata-kata itu ia benar-benar pergi menjauh. Tanpa mempedulikan panggilanku. Sungguh. Ada apa dengannya? Rasanya seperti,

'Apa ia tak suka aku dekat-dekat dengan Kana?'

"Riki…"

Panggilan dari Kana menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Dia masih menatapku khawatir.

"Perasaanku saja, atau sepertinya Suginami-san tahu sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Coba kau pikir. Ini pasti bukan kali pertama kau diperingatkan seperti ini oleh nya 'kan? Aku merasa ia seperti tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mengabaikannya."

Dan itu jugalah yang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Apa kau percaya dengan kata-katanya?"

Tentu saja aku menggeleng.

"Jika itu menyangkut masa depan seseorang, maka aku tak bisa mempercayainya. Aku hanya bisa percaya dengan diriku sendiri."

"Begitu ya."

Walau sebenarnya aku juga tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Tapi setidaknya itulah yang bisa kulakukan.

**[Skip Time]**

Jam istirahat.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian menuju kantin. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu siapapun. Bukan karena aku kesal. Tapi hanya ingin memiliki banyak waktu untuk berpikir tentang berbagai kejadian yang tak masuk akal seperti ini.

'Jika memang Suginami-san tahu sesuatu tentang diriku dan Kana, seharusnya ia sudah memberitahuku 'kan?'

Berkali aku mencoba untuk menanyakan ini pada Suginami-san, berkali juga ia menjauh sambil berkata 'Menjauh dari nya adalah cara yang terbaik'. Tapi semakin sering ia memberi jawaban seperti itu padaku, aku merasa dugaanku mulai menguat.

'Mungkinkah Suginami-san tahu tentang kasus pembunuhan pada saat itu? Atau mungkin ia juga ikut terlibat didalamnya makanya ia tak mau memberitahuku?'

Tapi sejujurnya itu tak mungkin. Aku yakin Suginami-san bukan tipe gadis yang seperti itu. Maksudku, tidak mungkin dia…

"Ah, kau Naoe-san kan?"

Sejenak aku mendengar sebuah suara dari sampingku. Ada seorang laki-laki seumuran denganku yang ikut makan di sebelahku.

Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku ingat dia.

"Kau Aikawa-kun dari kelas 2-A kan?"

Siswa yang kuyakini bernama 'Aikawa' itu nampak terkejut namun ia langsung terlihat senang. "Syukurlah kau masih mengingatku, Naoe-san. Kupikir semenjak kejadian yang membuatmu amnesia itu kau tak mengingatku lagi."

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mengalami amnesia sebagian."

Karena mungkin masih banyak hal yang kulupakan gara-gara kejadian saat aku hendak menuju pemakaman Haruka saat itu.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana pendekatanmu dengan Sasasegawa-san?"

Dan aku juga tahu tipe gadis kriterianya. Pasalnya aku ingat betul saat di dunia itu aku dan Rin diberi tugas untuk membantunya menyatakan cinta pada gadis penyuka anjing itu, meski pada akhirnya ditolak karena lebih menyukai Kengo.

"Berjalan dengan baik. Ternyata ia sama sekali tak canggung untuk bicara denganku. Ya, meski ia lebih sering membicarakan Miyazawa-san."

"Maklum saja. Ia memang menyukai Kengo. Oh iya. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Humm… Sebenarnya ini yang ingin kujelaskan padamu. Tapi kau jangan emosi dulu mendengarnya."

Emosi? Apa ini pertanda tak baik? Mungkin terlihat dari pandangan mata Aikawa yang mulai serius.

"Ini tentang seito kaichou."

Dan seketika nafsu makanku benar-benar hilang mendengarnya.

**[Skip Time]**

"Ini gawat."

Riki melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Sudah nampak seperti seseorang yang berlari. Raut wajahnya sudah tak lepas dari rasa kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

Lagi-lagi, sebuah peristiwa yang melibatkan Kanata terjadi. Dan ia yakin masih sedang berlangsung hingga sekarang.

_"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Futaki-san?"_

_"Aku sebenarnya tak enak membicarakan soal ini padamu. Tapi kurasa kau harus mengetahuinya. Ini masalah serius. Dan ini terjadi di kelasku, beberapa menit setelah bel istirahat berbunyi."_

_"Jelaskan padaku."_

Ia yakin perlakuan yang dialami Kanata lewat perbincangannya terhadap Aikawa sudah melewati batas. Apalagi semenjak kematian Haruka, masalah yang dialami Riki dan Kanata sebenarnya sudah lama timbul. Karena jabatan Kanata sebagai ketua OSIS, tentu masih menjadi sangsi bagi sebagian orang untuk membiarkan Kanata berkelakuan semaunya.

Tapi benarkah Kanata berbuat begitu sebagai ketua OSIS? Karena selama ini hanya Riki dan A-chan senpai saja yang pernah menjadi rekan kerjanya sebelum kejadian penculikan atas dirinya berhari-hari lalu.

Maka dari itulah, Riki merasa sangat curiga.

_"Sebagian dari siswi menuliskan sesuatu yang besar di papan tulis. Aku tak begitu tahu saat itu mereka ingin menuliskan apa karena aku hendak pergi ke kamar kecil. Namun saat aku kembali ke kelas…"_

_"Futaki-san ada disana?"_

_"Benar. Dan dia melihat semuanya. Tulisan penuh dengan penghinaan dan caci maki atas dirinya. Mungkin ini berkaitan dengan artikel yang memuat kejadian kemarin malam saat bersamamu, Naoe-san. Banyak yang berpikiran itu sebuah skandal yang tabu."_

'Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.'

Riki akhirnya sampai di sebuah pintu ruang kelas. Tanda 2-A mewakili ruang kelas mana yang dimaksud.

Dan ketika ia mengintip melalui jendela,

"!"

Benar. Kanata ada disana. Masih mematung. Menatap tulisan penuh hinaan, cercaan dan makian yang tak ingin ia baca. Juga sekeliling orang-orang yang berseru, mengejeknya tanpa ampun.

"Seito kaichou hina!"

"Kupikir tahun sebelumnya lebih baik dari dirimu!"

"Pembuat skandal!"

"Mundur saja kau dari jabatan itu!"

Riki sudah tak mau lagi ambil pusing. Ia bergegas melangkah menuju pintu, sebelum sosok laki-laki menepuk bahunya.

"?"

Aikawa.

"Hati boleh panas tapi kepala juga harus dingin, Naoe-san."

"…"

Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya yang tadinya ingin mendobrak pintu dan berteriak pada semua orang di dalamnya.

"Maaf. Aku kesal sekali."

"Sudah sepantasnya kau kesal. Habisnya ini berkaitan denganmu juga 'kan?"

Riki hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lalu berniat membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan. Sementara Aikawa menemaninya dari belakang. Mewanti-wanti jika ada sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi dengan masuknya Riki ke kelasnya.

*opened*

"Tolong hentikan itu…"

*silence*

"…"

Hening.

Suasana riuh berubah senyap seketika saat mendengar suara pelan Riki yang muncul tiba-tiba di kelasnya. Tak ada yang menyangka jika salah satu orang yang menjadi objek skandal itu hadir dihadapan mereka langsung.

"R-Riki…"

Riki tak mempedulikan panggilan dari Kanata. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia mengambil sebuah penghapus papan lalu membersihkan papan tulis yang tadinya berisikan tulisan penuh hinaan disana.

'Jika saja Aikawa-kun tak ada disini, mungkin aku sudah membuat keributan lebih besar.'

"Riki, ada apa?"

*pat*

Suara yang sangat ia kenal terdengar melalui telinga kanannya.

"Kyousuke? Oh…"

Rupanya ia menyadari tak hanya Kyousuke saja yang datang. Ada Kud, A-chan senpai serta Yuiko yang mengikuti.

"K-Kanata-san, kau terlihat buruk sekali."

"Kurasa tak baik jika kalian berdua berlama-lama disini, Riki-kun, Kanata-kun."

Sementara A-chan senpai lebih memilih untuk diam. Meski sudah sering menjadi mentor nya namun ia tahu jika ini menyangkut masalah pribadi antara Riki dan Kanata. Ia tak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur.

Tapi kemudian A-chan senpai memberi peringatan.

"Siapapun dari kalian yang memang merasa lebih hebat untuk memimpin, majulah kedepan! Akan kutangani kalian satu per satu!"

Dan itu pertama kalinya pula A-chan senpai yang periang menjadi benar-benar marah saat itu. Seluruh siswa siswi di dalam kelas menjadi keok. Tak ada yang berani melawan karena ada dua senior disana.

"Bagaimana ini, Kyousuke? Aku tak bisa membantu Kana sendirian."

Kyousuke yakin jika Kana yang dimaksud adalah sang ketua OSIS. Ia tahu karena hanya Riki yang berani memanggilnya demikian.

Sementara Kanata sendiri.

"S-Senpai…"

*hug*

Ia lebih memilih menangis memeluk mentor nya. Tak tahan dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya. A-chan senpai dan Kud hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan menepuk bahunya.

Kenapa Kud? Karena dialah yang selama ini tinggal satu kamar dengan Kanata. Ia tahu betul seluk beluk sifat yang dimiliki sang ketua OSIS. Dan bahkan dia sendiri pun tak pernah tahu kalau roommate nya akan sesedih ini jadinya. Kanata memang selalu menanggung beban sendirian, tak ingin membuat orang-orang mengkhawatirkannya.

Bahkan pada Riki sendiri.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di luar kelas. Hari ini kita minta absen dulu dari pelajaran. Karena ini menyangkut seito kaichou, para guru pasti bisa mengerti."

"Iya…"

Seketika Kyousuke, Riki dan yang lainnya keluar dari ruang kelas 2-A. Meninggalkannya dalam keheningan.

**~ To be Continued ~**


	9. Limit

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel Little Busters! (Original, EX (Ecstasy)/ME) by Key Visual Studio 2007 - 2008**

**Fanfic 'Amnesia' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2015**

* * *

**Limit**

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi."

Kini empat orang itu, Kyousuke, Riki, Yuiko, dan Kud berada dalam kamar Riki. Hari ini keempatnya memutuskan untuk meminta absen karena kondisi dan perlakuan yang dialami Kanata. Dan itupun disetujui oleh guru.

Sebenarnya Kanata juga diijinkan untuk absen namun ia lebih memilih untuk langsung ke kamarnya di asrama perempuan. Ia meminta waktu untuk sendirian, katanya.

"Sudah mencapai batas ya?"

Riki mengangguk. Kyousuke bisa memahaminya karena ia juga sempat membaca artikel tak pantas itu lewat buletin sekolah. Dan ia juga tahu, Riki adalah sosok yang mudah lemah bahkan setelah ia latih sekalipun. Ia tetap memiliki batas untuk menanggung beban sendirian, seperti Kanata.

"Baiklah. Aku punya rencana."

Dan kali ini Kyousuke akan menggunakan otak cerdasnya.

"Riki, aku minta kau bekerjasama dengan A-chan untuk terus bersama Kanata di luar jam pelajaran maupun luar jam sekolah. Begitu juga dengan dirimu, Noumi. Karena kau sekamar dengannya, cobalah untuk sering mengajaknya berbicara. Mungkin itu bisa meringankan sedikit bebannya."

Kud langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Dan juga, jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan…" ia langsung menatap ke arah Yuiko. "Kau dan aku akan langsung bertindak."

"Dimengerti, Natsume-ani."

Tapi kemudian Kyousuke langsung menghela nafas berat.

"Haah. Ada-ada saja kejadian yang tak mengenakkan belakangan ini."

"Ini semua salahku."

Semua orang yang disana langsung menatap Riki dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalau saja aku tak berbicara dengan Kana pada malam itu, aku yakin hal seperti ini tak mungkin terjadi. Aku malah hanya menambah masalah baru baginya."

Mendengar itu Kyousuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hal semacam itu tak bisa kita duga, Riki. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara kita menyikapinya. Apalagi jika dipikirkan baik-baik, pasti ini masih ada hubungannya dengan kasus kematian Haruka."

Riki hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal. Hanya saja ia masih penasaran. Siapa yang tega melakukan semua ini.

"Biar bagaimanapun, Kanata-san adalah seito kaichou kita. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, kita pun pasti juga ikut dalam masalah."

Kud benar. Secara tak langsung karena kejadian barusan, akhirnya mereka pun ikut terlibat. Apalagi Little Busters memiliki kedekatan yang kuat tiap membernya. Termasuk pada Kanata.

Maka dari itu, masalah ini harus cepat diselesaikan.

"Ini adalah misi yang harus kita berempat selesaikan. Misi kita adalah : Melindungi Seito Kaichou. Mission Start!"

**[Next Day]**

Jam istirahat.

'Sudah saatnya pergi ke kantin.'

Langkah kakiku bergerak menuju keluar kelas. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mencari makan? Hari ini aku merasa agak lapar. Dan, tentu aku tak lupa misi yang harus kukerjakan hari ini.

'Setelah ini menemui A-chan senpai ya? Ya, soalnya dia yang paling dekat dengan Kana 'sih.'

Bicara soal Kana, apa dia masuk sekolah hari ini? Sebaiknya aku perlu menghubungi Sasasegawa-san dulu. Karena seingatku dia satu kelas dengan Kana.

Namun belum sempat aku menghubunginya,

"Naoe-kun."

Seseorang memanggilku. Dan itu,

"Suginami-san?"

Tak lagi dengan aura menyeramkannya yang sempat kulihat belakangan hari, kali ini ekspresinya kembali menjadi seperti semula. Tetap datar namun aura seramnya menghilang entah kemana. Seperti aku melihat dirinya yang dulu.

Memangnya aku ingat ya?

Buru-buru aku langsung mengembalikan ponselku ke dalam saku celanaku.

"Ah, aku sedang ingin ke kantin. Kau mau ikut?"

"U-Umm…"

*blushing*

"I-Ini pertama kalinya Naoe-kun mengajakku."

H-Hei, kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah begitu? Aku jadi salah pengertian karenanya. Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula aku ingat dulu dia pernah memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya saat di 'dunia itu'.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa hal sejauh itu bisa aku ingat dengan mudah? Lebih baik aku tak perlu membicarakannya.

"Ya, kalau begitu ayo."

Dengan langkah beriringan kami berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Sebelum akhirnya ponselku bergetar.

'Pesan masuk?'

Aku langsung mengambil ponselku dari saku celanaku. Benar, ada pesan masuk. Dan itu dari Kyousuke. Tapi jika ini tentang misi, sebaiknya aku tak perlu membacanya dulu. Lebih baik menunggu saat yang tepat saja. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Suginami-san tahu soal ini.

Dan sesampainya di kantin,

"Wah ramainya."

Banyak orang yang sudah menempati tempat duduknya. Bisa dibilang, hampir tak ada tempat kosong untuk kami berdua.

"Biar aku saja yang mencarikan makanan. Naoe-kun mau beli apa?"

Suginami-san langsung menawarkan bantuannya. Mungkin ini bisa dijadikan kesempatan yang bagus.

Aku mengeluarkan 3 koin 100 yen dari saku blazer ku.

"Beli saja Roti Yakisoba ya."

"Mengerti."

Dengan itu, Suginami-san langsung berlari menuju kerumunan. Aku langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membaca pesan dari Kyousuke. Kalau bisa, mengirim pesan pada Sasasegawa-san juga.

_From : Kyousuke_

_Riki, aku merasa ada yang mencurigakan dari Suginami. Ia seperti memanfaatkan kesempatan. Tapi kau harus tetap jaga komunikasi sampai aku dan Kurugaya menemukan informasi baru. Tunggulah_

Hampir saja aku berniat untuk kabur. Tapi permintaannya juga tak bisa kutolak. Jadi aku hanya mengetik 'Mengerti' sebagai balasannya sebelum aku mengklik tombol 'Kirim'.

'Baiklah, selanjutnya mengirimkan pesan pada Sasasegawa-'

"Naoe-kun, rotinya sudah datang."

"Uwaa!"

Aku terkejut ketika berniat mengirim pesan. Suginami-san sudah ada disini!?

"Ada apa, Naoe-kun?"

Kembali aku memasukkan ponselku dengan buru-buru lalu mengambil roti yakisoba yang sudah kupesan dari tangannya.

"Ahahaha. Tidak ada apa-apa. Terima kasih ya."

"Jadi setelah ini mau kemana lagi, Naoe-kun? Selagi aku disini biarkan aku menemanimu."

"Heeh…"

Ugh. Rasanya memang sulit untuk terlepas dari jeratannya. Dia benar-benar seorang stalker!

**[Skip Time]**

"Haah… Dia benar-benar tak mau lepas dariku…"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat ketika aku sampai di ruang OSIS. Di ruang itu hanya ada aku dan A-chan senpai saja.

"Yahaha… Mungkin Mutsumi-chan memang menyukaimu, Naoe-kun."

"Ya, tapi kan tak perlu sampai segitunya juga. Hampir setiap saat dia mencoba mengikutiku. Sampai aku tak bisa mengirimkan pesan."

"Pesan?"

Eh tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku hampir melupakan satu hal.

"Ah iya! Aku harus mengirim pesan pada Sasasegawa-san!"

"Ya ampun…"

Segera aku mengambil ponselku lalu membuka menu pesan disana.

_From : Riki Naoe_

_Ano… Apa Futaki-san ada di kelasmu tadi?_

Sent

Tapi kurasa menanyakannya pada Sasasegawa-san saja itu takkan cukup.

"A-chan senpai, apa Kana sempat masuk kesini tadi?"

"Humm… Kana-chan ya?"

A-chan senpai nampak memikirkan sesuatu sesaat sebelum ia menjawab.

"Sepertinya belum. Apa ini masih soal kemarin?"

"Ya, begitulah."

*vibrating*

Disaat itulah ponselku bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

_From : Sasami Sasasegawa_

_Tadi dia memang ada di kelasku. Bahkan ia mengikuti pelajaran juga. Tapi sepertinya ia langsung keluar._

Keluar? Apa mungkin ke kantin? Tapi kalau dilihat dari jawabannya. Aku rasa ia keluar tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Dan, bahkan saat aku ke kantin bersama Suginami-san aku juga tak melihatnya.

Ya, jikalau memang ada, pasti Suginami-san takkan mengikutiku 'kan?

"Ada apa, Naoe-kun?"

A-chan senpai menyadarkanku dari pemikiranku.

"Aku sedikit khawatir dengannya."

Raut muka A-chan senpai langsung berubah murung. Jika dia sendiri seperti ini, berarti ia juga mengkhawatirkannya. Pasalnya aku tahu A-chan senpai bukan seseorang yang mudah merasa down kalau bukan karena junior kesayangannya itu.

Kuharap bukan hal yang tak diinginkan yang terjadi nantinya.

**[Skip Time]**

"Ne, Kyousuke."

"Hm?"

Hari ini aku dan Kyousuke berada di dalam perpustakaan. Hanya berdua. Membicarakan tentang misi yang kami jalani tentang kondisi Kana. Tentu juga dengan apa yang kualami sepanjang pagi tadi.

"Menurutmu, jika seseorang yang terobsesi dengan seseorang yang disukainya, apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

"…"

Kyousuke menaruh jarinya di dagunya. Nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ia mungkin akan melakukan apa saja agar keinginannya dapat terpenuhi. Bahkan dengan cara-cara yang radikal sekalipun."

"B-Begitu…"

Aku jadi kepikiran, Suginami-san yang biasanya pendiam, lugu, namun terkadang menyenangkan berubah menjadi seseorang yang penuh obsesi dan terkadang sadis. Belakangan aku juga sering melihatnya berubah tak senang ketika aku berbicara dengan gadis lain selain dirinya.

Mungkinkah pada Kana juga termasuk?

"Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Sepanjang pagi tadi, Suginami-san tak mau lepas dariku. Aku bahkan sulit untuk menghubungi Sasasegawa-san untuk menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Kana sekarang."

"Kurasa kau harus lebih hati-hati sekarang. Bisa jadi dia memiliki maksud lain."

"Aku tahu. Aku sendiri juga menaruh rasa curiga padanya. Ia seperti tahu sesuatu dibalik rangkaian peristiwa tak baik ini."

Walau begitu, aku tak bisa langsung mengatakan bahwa Suginami-san sendirilah yang menjadi dalangnya. Aku tak punya bukti yang cukup. Lagipula, jika memang dia pelakunya, bukankah itu berarti rencananya sudah berhasil untuk merebutku?

Sampai akhirnya gagal karena aku mendapatkan kembali ingatanku dan mengetahui kejanggalan dibalik semua ini? Hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sebelum pelaku benar-benar bertindak.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir sejauh itu?

"Kyousuke, apa menurutmu Suginami-san yang melakukan semua ini?"

"Aku sendiri juga tak yakin. Aku tak melihat kejadiannya dengan pasti." lalu Kyousuke menepuk bahuku, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, kita harus berusaha untuk terus melindungi Futaki. Aku punya firasat bahwa dialah yang akan mendapat bahaya lebih besar dari dirimu."

Bahaya lebih besar? Mengapa Kyousuke bilang begitu?

Apa mungkin ia tahu sesuatu? Sayangnya gelengan kepala Kyousuke sudah kadung menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku mungkin memang tahu sesuatu, tapi ini hanya perkiraanku saja."

"Kalau begitu katakanlah. Meski cuma perkiraan, tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba 'kan?"

"Seperti biasa kau selalu membuat orang lain menjadi optimis, Riki."

Kemudian Kyousuke mulai menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau tiap malam minggu Futaki selalu keluar malam untuk mencari bahan-bahan untuk pekerjaannya?"

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Mungkin disaat itulah firasat burukku terjadi."

Aku jadi membayangkan, Kana berjalan-jalan sendirian di malam hari, keluar membeli barang, lalu bertemu dengan pelaku. Sementara ia tak bisa kabur kemana-mana.

Lalu berakhir dibunuh. Seperti Haruka.

Tunggu dulu. Jika memang itu skenario yang terjadi, berarti

"Ini hampir sama seperti kasus Haruka."

Berarti tak salah lagi. Pelaku yang membunuh Haruka dan yang membuatku hilang ingatan adalah orang yang sama. Tapi siapa?

"Haah… Haah… Akhirnya ketemu…"

Mendadak aku mendengar suara seseorang yang kelelahan. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, dan…

"Aikawa-kun?"

"Naoe-san… Ya ampun… Aku sulit sekali menghubungimu…"

"Eh?"

Lantas aku mengambil ponsel ku dan mengeceknya. Benar saja. Ada 2 panggilan tak terjawab. Dan semuanya dari Aikawa-kun.

"M-Maaf. Ini 'kan di perpustakaan."

"Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang sangat penting untuk kubicarakan. Ini mengenai kasus pembunuhan itu. Juga tentang kejadian yang menimpa Naoe-san."

"Eh!?"

Kejadian yang menimpaku? Berarti ia telah melihat semuanya!?

"Katakan secepatnya padaku, Aikawa-kun! Itu sesuatu yang sangat kuperlukan!"

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Riki. Kau takkan mendapat apapun kalau terburu-buru."

Kyousuke kembali menepuk bahuku. Berusaha menenangkanku.

"M-Maaf. Habisnya ini begitu penting."

Aku, Kyousuke dan Aikawa-kun kembali duduk di kursi. Hampir saja kami bersitegang gara-gara ini.

"Baiklah. Pertama soal kejadian yang dialami Riki dulu."

"I-Iya senpai. Saat itu ketika aku mendengar kabar meninggalnya Saigusa-san, aku juga memutuskan untuk pergi ke pemakaman sendirian. Dan disaat itu pula aku melihat Naoe-san berjalan sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya aku melihat ada seseorang yang mengikutinya."

"Ada yang mengikutiku?"

"Benar. Dia membawa benda tumpul. Dan aku terkejut ternyata dia memukul kepalamu dari belakang."

Dan disaat itulah aku kehilangan kesadaran dan membuatku hilang ingatan.

"Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang janggal disana."

"Sesuatu yang janggal?"

"Iya. Karena aku sempat melihat wajah pelakunya. Dia seorang gadis dan juga berseragam sama seperti kita. Dan juga saat kulihat baik-baik wajah orang yang membunuh Saigusa-san dan yang memukulimu juga sama walau aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Sama? Itu berarti dugaanku benar.

"Apa kau tak menghubungi polisi saat itu?"

"Aku tak sempat melakukannya. Lagipula aku sendiri juga tak punya bukti yang cukup. Walaupun dia memakai seragam sekolah kita, bisa jadi bukan dari sekolah ini yang melakukannya 'kan?"

Itu benar. Pakaian hanya tampilan luar nya saja. Bisa jadi itu hanyalah kamuflase jika kita tak bisa melihat wajah pelakunya langsung.

"Oh iya. Barusan aku melihat ada seorang siswi menyelinap keluar. Dia memakai jubah lalu keluar melalui gerbang sekolah."

"Eh?"

Tidak mungkin itu Kana. Ia takkan keluar dengan cara menyelinap seperti itu. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, berarti dia keluar sudah sekitar sejam yang lalu semenjak Kana pergi berbelanja dan belum kembali hingga kini.

"Apa kau sempat melihat ciri-ciri orang itu?"

"Ketika ia melihatku, dia langsung memakai tudungnya. Tapi aku ingat ciri-ciri siswi itu. Kalau tidak salah ia memakai pita oranye di belakang kepalanya."

Tunggu dulu. Aku tahu siapa orang itu. Dan mengapa aku jadi berfirasat buruk begini?

_"Kusarankan kau untuk menjauh."_

_"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk menjauh, Naoe-kun?"_

_"Kalau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan seito kaichou, sebaiknya menjauhlah dari sekarang. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan."_

Begitu. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Mengapa Suginami-san mengatakan itu, dan mengapa ia ingin dekat-dekat padaku, semua sudah terjawab.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus pergi."

Tanpa basa basi aku berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Tunggu, Riki! Aku ikut!"

"Aku juga, Naoe-san!"

Sementara Kyousuke dan Aikawa-kun mengikuti langkahku. Menuju kemana Kana berada.

**~ To be Continued ~**


	10. Case Closed - End

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel Little Busters! (Original, EX (Ecstasy)/ME) by Key Visual Studio 2007 - 2008**

**Fanfic 'Amnesia' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2015**

* * *

**Case Closed**

"Huff… Berat juga…"

Kanata hanya menggerutu setelah keluar dari sebuah toko, membeli barang-barang untuk pekerjaannya. Cukup berat karena banyak barang yang ia beli sendirian.

Ya, sendirian. Tanpa ada seseorang disisinya.

"Seharusnya aku mengajak A-chan senpai kalau begini."

Tapi mengapa hanya A-chan senpai? Bukankah ada seseorang lagi yang bisa ia ajak ikut membawa barang-barangnya dan diajak bercerita? Sayangnya ia tak ingin bertemu dulu dengan orang itu. Ia hanya ingin sendirian. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang masih kalut karena kejadian kemarin di kelas 2-A.

Dimana semua orang menghinanya karena skandal buatan itu. Mungkin karena kabar itu melibatkan seseorang yang dimaksud itulah makanya ia tak ingin mengajaknya.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Seharusnya aku tak perlu mengenal Riki dari dulu."

Atau mungkin itulah yang saat ini Kanata pikirkan. Sayangnya sudah kadung terjadi. Mendiang adiknya terlanjur mengenalkan sosok tinggi semapai itu pada dirinya. Tapi bukankah itu justru bagus untuk mempererat ikatan persahabatan keduanya? Apalagi bukan hanya Kanata saja yang merasa sayang padanya. Riki dan seluruh anggota Little Busters pun juga demikian. Mereka sudah menganggap Haruka sebagai keluarganya. Berjuang bersama-sama, senang dan sedih pun sama-sama dirasakan.

Mendadak ia menjadi merasa egois.

"Tak apa-apa. Besok harus bisa lebih baik dari hari ini."

Sayangnya kata 'besok' terlalu indah untuk terucap, Kanata-san.

Sementara itu,

"Haah… Haah…"

Riki terus berlari mencari seseorang walau malam telah menjelang. Kyousuke dan Aikawa pun mengikuti.

"Riki, apa kau tahu dimana Futaki berada?"

"Entah. Tapi yang pasti, dia selalu melewati jalan ini ketika membeli barang saat aku ikut kerja bersamanya."

Dalam hati Riki berdoa agar masih diberikan waktu yang cukup untuk menemuinya. Kepalanya kini sudah dipenuhi hal-hal yang buruk tentang sosok Kanata yang dicarinya.

Namun tiba-tiba,

"Gawat. Sembunyi!"

Riki langsung bergerak cepat dengan bersembunyi di balik dinding jalur pertigaan. Menyadari ada seseorang yang tak ingin mengetahui keberadaan dirinya.

"Riki, bukankah dia…"

"Ini yang tadi kubicarakan, senpai."

Benar saja. Di depan sana ada seorang gadis tengah berdiri disana sambil mengenakan jubah hitam dengan tudungnya.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan ia lakukan?"

Tak hanya Kyousuke yang berpikiran begitu. Namun Riki dan Aikawa juga sama. Rasa-rasa sosok berjubah hitam itu sungguh mencurigakan. Cukup lama ia berdiri disana sampai akhirnya ada sosok lain yang juga melewati jalan itu.

Dan itu adalah Kanata.

"Kau benar, Riki. Futaki memang mengambil jalur ini."

Bersamaan dengan itu, ketiganya bersiap menunggu apa yang hendak dilakukan gadis berjubah hitam tersebut.

[Riki's Side]

Kali ini rasa khawatirku mengalahkan rasa takutku sendiri.

Aku tahu orang ini pasti akan berbuat nekat terhadap Kana. Setelah sekian lama apa yang telah dilakukannya, tentu aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tak ada disini saat ini bersama Kyousuke dan Aikawa-kun.

_"Ia mungkin akan melakukan apa saja agar keinginannya dapat terpenuhi. Bahkan dengan cara-cara yang radikal sekalipun."_

Kata-kata itulah yang membuatku mengambil keputusan ini. Mencari keberadaan Kana, sebelum akhirnya kami malah berakhir bersembunyi dari gadis berjubah hitam itu. Mataku tak lepas dari tiap gerak-gerik sosok jubah tersebut sampai akhirnya,

Ia mengeluarkan, senjata tajam!?

'Ini gawat!'

"Kyousuke, Aikawa-kun, tunggulah disini."

"Hati-hatilah, Riki."

Aku melangkah mengendap-endap membuntuti gadis itu keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Aku sudah yakin sekali jika Kana tak dapat berbuat apa-apa disaat seperti ini.

'Kalau aku gagal, habislah nyawanya.'

"Kau harus mati!"

Kesempatan!

Aku langsung berlari ke arah gadis itu. Menghentikan perbuatan nekatnya.

Sejujurnya saat aku berlari tadi, aku sudah menerka-nerka siapa dalang dibalik perbuatan ini. Dari awal pembunuhan itu, lalu apa yang terjadi padaku sampai tega memalsukan ingatanku, skandal palsu itu sampai pada hari ini. Semuanya dilakukan oleh orang yang sama.

Yaitu yang dihadapanku ini!

"Hentikan!"

*grab*

Apa aku berhasil? Semoga saja begitu.

[Kanata Side]

"Eh?"

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat ada seseorang yang kupikir adalah seorang gadis berjubah hitam menghadang jalanku. Penampilannya sangat mencurigakan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat tak baik menghampiriku.

"Kau…"

Kemudian ia menyuarakan pemikirannya. Benar sekali. Mendengar suaranya saja sangat menakutkan. Sampai membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Gara-gara kau… Rencanaku berantakkan…"

Rencana? Apa maksudnya?

"Maaf. Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu. Tapi bisakah kau membiarkanku lewat?"

"Tidak akan…" Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti, pisau? "Karena kupikir dengan membunuhmu sekalian maka rencanaku bisa berjalan mulus. Seperti saat aku membunuh adikmu."

Hei, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang Haruka? Jangan-jangan,

"K-Kau yang membunuh Haruka!?"

Nampak gadis itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Heh. Seseorang yang tahu rahasia ini harus mati. Ya, siapapun itu. Termasuk juga kau."

Oh, ya ampun.

Secara mendadak ia berlari ke arahku sambil menghunuskan pisaunya ke arahku. Sial, aku tak punya pertahanan gara-gara membawa barang ini!

"Kau harus mati!"

"U-Uwaa!"

Aku hanya pasrah saja dengan apa yang terjadi nantinya pada diriku. Aku tak dapat menghindar. Lari pun juga tak mungkin. Gerakannya terlalu cepat.

Satu hal yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah,

'Maaf. Aku tak dapat melindungimu, Riki…'

Dan disaat itulah aku memejamkan mataku.

…

…

…

"Hentikan!"

*grab*

Eh?

Apa yang terjadi?

"…"

Kubuka perlahan kedua mataku. Mata pisaunya hampir mengenai dadaku. Gerakan tangan gadis itu terhenti. Tidak, tapi ditahan oleh seseorang.

"R-Riki?"

Saat itulah aku tak dapat berkata apapun selain terdiam membisu. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapanku.

[Kanata Side End]

"Hentikanlah semua ini, Suginami-san!"

*plop*

Dengan tegas Riki langsung membuka tudung yang menutupi kepala gadis itu, hingga terlihatlah seseorang yang Riki sudah duga sejak awal.

Suginami Mutsumi.

"N-Naoe-kun?"

Mutsumi langsung kaku. Belum apa-apa ia sudah merasa terpojok lantaran pujaan hatinya sendiri yang memergoki aksi nekatnya. Sementara Kanata masih merasa bingung. Terlalu terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Riki!" Kyousuke dan Aikawa langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, berlari menuju Riki yang tengah menahan Mutsumi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya aku tak apa-apa." kemudian pandangannya kembali ke arah Mutsumi. "Suginami-san, kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu selama ini."

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau-"

"Akulah yang memberitahukannya…"

Aikawa langsung tampil di hadapan Mutsumi, yang membuatnya menjadi garang melihatnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Harusnya aku juga membunuhmu pada saat itu!"

"Tapi kau tak melakukannya, bahkan ketika aku tak melaporkan ini ke polisi sekalipun. Apa kau lupa aku sudah dua kali melihat aksi nekatmu? Terhadap Saigusa-san dan juga pada Naoe-san?"

"U-Ugh…"

Mutsumi kembali menggerutu. Seketika Aikawa mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dan itu adalah,

"Aku akan melaporkan ini pada kepolisian dan menjeratmu atas kasus pembunuhan dan kekerasan."

Lencana polisi? Jelas sekali ini membuat semua orang disana terkejut. Termasuk Riki.

"Tunggu dulu. Aikawa-kun, jadi kau…"

Aikawa langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Anggota kepolisian Jepang, Aikawa, pangkat sipir, hari ini sedang bertugas."

"U-Umm…"

Meski dengan perasaan agak ragu, Riki pun mengangguk pelan. "Aku tak menyangka ada anggota polisi muda di sekolah."

"Ya, begitulah. Maaf aku tak menceritakannya padamu, Naoe-san. Ini sebenarnya sangat privasi."

"Jika memang begitu, mau bagaimana lagi."

Seketika itu juga banyak polisi yang hadir di tempat kejadian itu. Mungkin ini berkat laporan dari Aikawa sebelum sempat mengejar Mutsumi tadi. Itu artinya, Aikawa sebenarnya sudah menduga siapa pelakunya. Namun ia ingin memastikannya langsung dari Riki sendiri.

"Kerja bagus, Aikawa-san."

"Terima kasih, pak."

Keduanya langsung saling memberi hormat. Sementara itu salah satu anggota kepolisian hendak memborgol kedua tangan Mutsumi.

"Kesenanganmu sudah berakhir, Suginami. Sekarang ikut kami ke kantor polisi."

"Hah? T-Tidak! Aku tak mau!"

"Ayo cepat!"

"Tidak! Naoe-kun! Selamatkan aku, Naoe-kun!"

Mutsumi terus meronta meminta tolong saat dirinya hendak dibawa ke mobil. Sayangnya Riki tak merespon. Ia hanya menatap dirinya kasihan.

'Maaf, Suginami-san. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu kali ini.'

Sebelum akhirnya Mutsumi benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil polisi dan akhirnya dibawa pergi dari tempat itu. Tinggal Riki, Kyousuke, Kanata, Aikawa dan salah satu polisi saja disana. Namun sang polisi menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum hendak pergi.

"Kerjasama yang bagus, anak-anak. Aikawa-san menjadi terbantu berkat bantuan kalian."

Riki dan Kyousuke memberi hormat sebagai jawaban. Begitu juga dengan Aikawa. Sampai akhirnya sang polisi masuk ke mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Akhirnya, masalah ini selesai juga."

"Belum." Aikawa langsung menganulir. "Bagaimana dengan seito kaichou?"

"…"

Ah benar juga. Hampir lupa kalau masih ada satu orang disana. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kana…"

Dengan langkah pelan, Riki mendekati Kanata lalu menggenggam bahunya.

"U-Uh?"

"Kau tak apa-apa, Kana?"

Kanata tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Riki yang menatap dirinya khawatir. Perlahan tapi pasti pertahanan Kanata mulai runtuh.

"R-Riki…"

"Hm?"

Barang bawaannya jatuh seketika, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang juga ikut jatuh. Kemudian,

*hug*

Ia memeluknya erat. Sama seperti Riki yang juga memeluknya.

"Takut…" dan ia menangis di bahu Riki. "Riki… A-Aku benar-benar takut… Kupikir aku akan…"

"Tak apa-apa, Kana… Aku juga takut…"

Sementara Kyousuke dan Aikawa hanya bisa diam melihat keduanya. Membiarkannya mencurahkan segala emosi yang menjerat hatinya.

**[Next Day]**

Hening.

Begitulah suasana pemakaman yang saat ini dikunjungi oleh Riki dan Kanata. Keduanya menaruh buket bunga dan memberikan do'a untuk pemilik nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu.

Saigusa Haruka.

Anggota kedelapan Little Busters.

Adik dari ketua OSIS, Futaki Kanata.

'Semoga kedamaian menyertaimu, Haruka.' Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan keduanya saat ini.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ke pemakaman karena kebetulan sekolah sedang libur mengingat ini adalah hari Minggu. Sementara Aikawa yang tadinya ikut diajak tak bisa datang mengingat ia mendapat banyak kerjaan dari kepolisian lantaran laporan kemarin. Namun ia janji akan mengunjungi makam di lain kesempatan bersama keduanya.

"Sayang sekali hanya kita berdua yang bisa datang."

"Kau benar. Aku lupa untuk mengajak member Little Busters yang lain. Tapi sepertinya mereka tahu kondisi kita sekarang."

"Kurasa begitu."

Setelah itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke asrama. Berjalan beriringan dengan berpegangan tangan.

"Aku menyesal baru mengunjungi makamnya hari ini. Kurasa Haruka pasti akan marah padaku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Bukankah aku sempat melupakannya?"

"Kalau alasannya karena itu, mungkin dia masih bisa mengerti."

"Ya, hanya kaulah yang tahu. Kau 'kan kakaknya."

"Itu tak bisa jadi alasan."

"Tidak juga. Kau sudah sekian tahun hidup bersamanya. Jadi kurasa kau lebih mengerti dirinya dibanding aku."

"Tapi dulu aku pernah memusuhinya."

"Tapi kau melakukannya karena ingin melindunginya 'kan? Kalau kau tak beritahu alasanmu saat itu, mungkin dia masih membencimu hingga sekarang."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Dan, tak terasa ini hari terakhir kau menjadi ketua OSIS."

"Benar. Besok akan diadakan pemilihan ketua OSIS baru. Proses pemungutan suaranya sebenarnya sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi tertunda karena kabar yang menimpamu. Itu berarti aku akan kehilangan A-chan senpai juga."

"Dan aku juga akan kehilangan Kyousuke. Sedihnya. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu."

Mendengar nama itu, Kanata jadi kepikiran satu pertanyaan.

"Sebegitu pentingkah Natsume-senpai bagimu?"

"Ya. Sangat."

Kepala Riki menengadah ke langit biru cerah. Matanya menerawang kembali ke masa-masa kecilnya yang dulu kelam. "Dulu saat aku kecil aku mengalami kecelakaan dan menewaskan kedua orang tuaku. Aku benar-benar terpuruk pada saat itu. Bahkan karena itu jugalah aku memiliki penyakit narkolepsi. Tapi kemudian, Kyousuke menolongku. Melepasku dari keputusasaan. Mungkin dari sana jugalah aku mengetahui yang namanya Little Busters."

"Jadi kelompok seperti itu sudah ada sejak lama, ya?"

"Ya begitulah. Tapi tahun ini, Kyousuke akan segera lulus. Dan mau tak mau aku yang menggantikan posisinya menjadi pemimpin. Itu yang sudah diisyaratkan olehku."

"Begitu."

Kanata jadi membayangkan bagaimana dahulu ketika Haruka masih menjadi bagian dari Little Busters. Ia mungkin berpikiran bahwa bergabung dengan kelompok seperti itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Riki…"

"Ya?"

Ia kembali memikirkan satu hal, yang sebenarnya tak terduga.

"Apa kau tak keberatan jika aku bergabung dengan Little Busters?"

"Eoh?"

Benar 'kan? Reaksi terkejutnya sama sekali tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Riki. Melihat ekspresi itu, Kanata merasa agak khawatir.

"Kau keberatan, ya?"

"T-Tidak. Aku hanya merasa terkejut. Padahal kau sendiri yang tiap hari mengatur kami gara-gara ulah kami semua."

"Hihi. Aku malah berpikir kalau itu menyenangkan tahu. Makanya aku bertanya padamu. Boleh 'kan?"

Kanata tersenyum manis ketika meminta persetujuan dari Riki. Saking manisnya bahkan membuat Riki jadi terdiam.

Atau mungkin tidak juga.

"Kana, aku tak menyangka kau bisa semanis ini. Padahal kau biasanya galak."

"A-Apa!?"

*blushing hard*

Wajah Kanata langsung merah padam. Tak menyangka jika Riki bisa saja menggodanya.

"Ahahaha. Aku hanya bercanda. Sudahlah, ayo kembali!"

"S-Sial! Awas kau!"

Dan begitulah. Permainan kejar-kejaran hingga menuju asrama malah terjadi diantara keduanya. Ya, setidaknya kini tak ada rasa sedih yang menyelimuti setelah semua yang terjadi.

**~ End ~**


End file.
